


Cherry's Adventures of Avatar: The Last Air-Bender

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-14 20:03:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 27,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20606525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: Every 100 years, the Sozin Comet arrives after a mark of the end of the Hundred Year War. After learning about Elemental Benders in school, Cherry and her friends go to see the comet after passing their upcoming test, but end up getting sent back in time to the times of Katara, Aang, Sokka, and Toph and many others with no way to get home. Who could have don this to them and why?





	1. Chapter 1

It was a bit of a slow day in school, especially for the magic students who were in their classroom, looking to their teacher as she handed out test papers for them.

"Alright, class, as you know, every 100 years, the Sozin's Comet passes by Earth, especially like it did in ancient times with those who practiced bending certain Elements," Ms. Magrooney said, handing everyone their papers as today was the big day. "You will find out how you did tonight. If you passed, then you'll come with us tonight to see the comet up close, but if you failed, I'm afraid you'll be given extra homework and miss out on the comet."

This caused everyone to groan after hearing that last part.

"You have one hour," Ms. Magrooney told the students. "Look at only your own papers. And no falling asleep!"

Cherry yawned, giving a tired thumb's up as being a Dream Walker was a bit exhausting lately, but she tried to stay awake so that she could make it to the field trip with everyone else and pass her test.

"Alright," Ms. Magrooney said. "Begin."

The students soon began to do their tests while Ms. Magrooney put down an hourglass. And where during the test, Cherry did her best not to fall asleep. Atticus bit his eraser a bit as he felt stuck with naming the Elements since he had trouble studying that before, but did his best. Cassandra smiled smugly as she did her test with ease because she was a bit cocky with her good grades. Mo answered each question with ease as she had studied just as much as Atticus. Cherry looked a bit nervous from taking the test since she didn't like taking tests and studying for them.

"Hey, Cher, how'd you do?" Atticus asked calmly.

"How'd I do? How'd I do?" Cherry laughed calmly before turning away from him and looking anxious as she tried to finish up carefully.

"I'm sure it wasn't that bad." Mo said.

"I hope so." Sabrina sighed shakily herself.

"Pencils down." Ms. Magrooney soon said.

Cherry yelped and quickly circled more bubbles and then sat up straight with an innocent smile as Ms. Magrooney then came to collect their test papers.

"You can relax now." Mo told her as Ms. Magrooney went to her desk to grade the papers.

"I hope so..." Cherry commented.

"Yeah, but we won't know until after dinner time on how we did." Sabrina said.

"At least the test is over," Cassandra smirked. "Not that I have anything to worry about, I am a Straight A student."

"We know." Atticus groaned.

Eventually, they left the classroom and left school as everyone else had gone home since they were mortals.

"So, how did it go?" Maritza asked her best friend since she was allowed to know about the Magic Realm after discovering that she was descended from Eris the Goddess of Chaos after meeting Sinbad Jr.

"Okay, I guess," Sabrina replied. "I just hope I can see this comet. Aunt Hilda and Aunt Zelda say it's a great lifetime experience."

"We'll have to wait and see." Atticus said.

Everyone soon went to leave school to go hang out.

Cherry let out a small sigh. "At least I didn't fall asleep... But just how well did I do?" she then muttered to herself. "Why do they gotta make us wait until after dark?"

"I'm sure we all did great." Mo said.

"Maybe you did and maybe you didn't." Cassandra smirked.

"Oh, go eat an ant sandwich, Cassandra!" Cherry rolled her eyes.

"Well, we'll find out later tonight." Atticus said.

"Yes, we will." Cassandra replied as she soon walked off, going into her limo ride that came for her.

"I always knew Cassandra was a witch." Maritza commented.

Sabrina laughed a little from that as that was more true than it sounded.

"So what should we do?" Atticus asked.

"I'm probably gonna have a lot of homework tonight." Cherry sulked already.

"Come on, Cherry," Sabrina smiled. "Let's have some fun and not worry about the bad that might happen if we fail our tests."

"That's right." Mo nodded.

Cherry let out a small pout.

"Come on," Maritza said. "Let's buy you a milkshake."

They soon went to their local hangout until the night would come for the comet.

"I just know that it's going to be eventful." Atticus said.

"Yeah..." Cherry replied.

"Here," Atticus smiled, giving her a milkshake. "I bought you a cookies & creme shake. Don't turn yourself blue."

Cherry looked over before shrugging and sipped the milkshake to drown her sorrows.

"Wow," Mo said. "She's really nervous."

"It's just... I've fallen asleep in class more than usual..." Cherry replied. "How do I know if I even really remember anything we've been studying before Atticus helped out Bronze Eagle and Warrior Woman's son?"

"Because we've been helping you study." Mo said.

Cherry let out a small sigh.

"Cherry, I was nervous myself with our studying sessions," Atticus reminded. "At least you can say you tried. It's better to have tried than to have not tried at all."

"That's right." Mo nodded.

Cleo soon hopped out of Cherry's bag and nuzzled up to her, purring a bit.

Cherry sighed a bit before petting her kitten. "Thanks, guys."

'Can nothing cheer her up?' Mo thought to herself.

"Hey, guys," Thor said as he soon came over. "I passed my test so I can see the comet with you guys tonight!"

The others gave small grins from that while Cherry looked miserable.

"Aw, Cherry, why so sad? I think you need a hug." Thor then said.

"No thanks." Cherry told him.

"Hugs for Cherry!" Thor beamed as he soon grabbed her into a hug.

Cherry grunted, then flailed her legs a bit until she got tired and sighed. "Thor!" she then glared a bit.

"Oh... I guess you meant that..." Thor said, putting her down. "Hmm... What usually makes Cherry smile or laugh?"

"Other people getting hurt." Atticus said after drinking his own milkshake.

"Really?" Thor asked.

"Yeah, so if you don't mind-" Cherry said.

Thor then yelled out as he fell from the roof to fall onto the ground, but it wouldn't hurt him. Cherry bit her lip before snickering a little.

"That help?" Thor smiled.

"Did you just try to kill yourself for me?" Cherry asked.

"Yes..." Thor said bashfully, turning away a little. "You're my friend so I like to see you happy."

"Whoa." Cherry said.

Thor grinned to her a bit.

"...Do it again." Cherry said.

"Okay!" Thor said before running off, then brought out a rake in the middle of the floor, then whistled before he stepped on it to make it hit him in the face.

"Doesn't that hurt?" Atticus winced while Cherry laughed.

"I'll be okay." Thor smiled.

"That's good." Atticus smiled back.

Cherry soon continued to laugh as that seemed to help a bit.

"You have a sick sense of humor." Mo said to Cherry.

"Can't help it." Cherry smirked.

"No, you can't." Mo smirked back.

Thor smiled as he looked happy to help.

"We're not getting our results until later tonight, but good job on passing your own test, Thor." Atticus said to his best guy friend.

"Thanks," Thor smiled. "I just wish I could've met Aang, Katara, and Sokka. It sounded so cool."

"It sure does." Atticus said.

"My uncle got to meet them once." Thor beamed.

"Of course he did." Cherry rolled her eyes playfully.

"Who hasn't he met?" Atticus asked playfully.

"Joe." Thor said.

"Joe?" The others asked.

"Joe Mama." Thor said before laughing at his own joke.

"Oh, ha, ha, ha." Cherry smirked.

Later on, everyone went back home and had dinner. After dinner though, everyone waited for their results while Cherry just decided to go to bed because she didn't think she would make it to the trip to see the comet and went to sleep after she climbed into bed, but as she went to sleep, her test results came in.

Drell soon appeared with his hands behind his back, looking around as it was dark in the room before he used his wand as a light and came over to Cherry as she slept. "WAKE UP!" he then told her.

Cherry yelped and fell out of bed.

"Get up and take a look at your test results." Drell told her.

Cherry soon climbed over her bed and came up next to him. Drell then gave her her test back.

Cherry gulped as she took her test with closed eyes before opening them with a gasp. "I passed?!"

"Yep." Drell nodded.

"Oh... Thank you!" Cherry said before hugging him. "Thank you!"

"I hope you're gonna change your clothes first." Drell said.

Cherry looked down and yelped, covering herself as he saw her in her pajamas. "Yikes!"

"Get changing." Drell told her before leaving her room.

"I'm changing, I'm changing." Cherry muttered as she felt a little mortified while getting out of her pajamas.

"That girl sometimes." Drell smirked.

Thor was shown to be waiting for his uncle as he had some stuff packed up to see the comet with, such as stuff to make S'Mores with and a flashlight, chuckling to himself as he lit it up in his face. "I'ma tell some ghost stories." he then smirked. He soon saw that the ones that passed their test were coming.

Luckily, it seemed to be everybody from Magic Class.

"BOO!" Thor jumped out to scare them, but it didn't work.

"Nice try, but I don't get scared easily." Cherry deadpanned as she carried her pillow in her arm.

"Shoot!" Thor pouted to himself.

"Nice try though." Atticus smiled.

"I'll get you later," Thor smirked. "I'm gonna make you guys so scared you'll wish your mommies were here."

"Ooh, you're gonna turn into your uncle?" Atticus smirked back playfully.

"Oh, please, I wish I was that awesome." Thor smirked back playfully.

The others shared a bit of a laugh.

"Alright, you troublemakers, let's go." Drell told them as he walked by, going to lead the way to where they were going to see the comet.

"So, Drell, why's it called Sozin's Comet?" Atticus asked. "That wasn't in the test."

"Really? Odd..." Drell replied before explaining. "Well, Sozin was a great Fire Lord and instigator of the Hundred Year War."

"Whoa." Mo said.

"You ever meet him?" Thor asked.

"I haven't." Drell admitted.

The others gasped in shock.

"Yeah, yeah, I know, I know everybody, big shocker, ha, ha." Drell deadpanned from their shock.

"I don't believe it; there's someone that you don't know?" Cherry smirked.

"Augh!" Drell groaned while they all laughed a bit.

"Who else don't you know?" Thor asked his uncle teasingly.

"Alright, Tiny, that's enough out of you." Drell teased his nephew back.

"So then when do we get to see the comet?" Atticus asked.

"It should be here any minute now," Drell said as he soon took them to a ground to sit on in the forest to get ready. "Right now, we should get comfortable. This only happens once every 100 years."

"A centennial celebration!" Thor beamed.

"Wow, Thor, that was a smart word." Mo commented.

"Yeah, it really was." Mo smiled.

Thor beamed bashfully as they got settled in before he took out his backpack.

"Finally!" Tyke beamed as he ran out of the bag with a laugh. "Ah... Thor, you should wash that bag. It smells like baloney sandwiches."

"Great minds think alike." Atticus smiled at Thor as he showed Patch in his backpack.

Thor laughed before they shared a high-five with each other.

"So Tyke, you like living with Thor?" Patch smiled to the bulldog.

"Oh, yeah, it's great!" Tyke smiled back. "I miss my dad a little, but it's more fun to play with Thor."

"Especially with how much younger Thor is from your dad's owner, right?" Patch asked.

"Oh, yeah," Tyke nodded. "Don't get me wrong, he was a nice man, but I can play more with Thor."

"Yeah, Thor seems to be pretty energetic for a teenager." Patch commented.

"Oh, you have no idea." Drell said.

Everyone soon waited for the comet, checking the skies and decided to have a campfire with S'Mores while they waited.

"Now?" Thor asked his uncle.

"Not yet," Drell replied, checking his telescope. "It usually never takes this long," As he looked through his telescope, Drell saw a familiar eco superhero. "Hmm... Hey, Mo? I think you might have a visitor..." he then smirked.

"Yeah?" Mo replied.

"Check this out," Drell smirked, handing her the telescope, though he had a dark circle over his left eye now. He soon saw Mo and the others trying their hardest not to laugh at him. "What?!" he then asked.

"You okay?" Mo asked while trying to keep cool.

"I'm fine, why?" Drell glanced over before touching his face. "I got something on my face?"

"Um, you could say that." Thor smiled.

Drell soon took out a mirror before letting out a small gasp and fixed his eye before glaring. "Okay, who's the comedian?" he then demanded. "I promise... I won't... Get... Angry."

The others looked to each other before they laughed anyway.

"Come on!" Drell told them. "Tell me!"

The others soon looked to each other.

"Okay, I did it." Thor smiled sheepishly.

"Pretty funny," Drell smirked. "Anyway, Mo you have a visitor coming; someone I believe you spent time with on a certain island."

"Uncle Planet's coming?" Mo beamed.

"Yep, it seems he's on his way." Drell smiled to her.

Captain Planet soon flew down to where Drell and the class was.

"Hi, Uncle Planet!" Mo beamed.

"Hey there, Mo, how are you?" Captain Planet smiled to her.

"Ah, you know, same old, same old." Mo smiled back before hugging him.

"What are you doing here, Captain Planet?" Drell asked.

"I thought I'd come check out the comet with you guys," Captain Planet replied. "I didn't miss it, did I?"

"No, but it seems to be running late," Drell said, checking his watch. "I mean, they didn't have watches in the times of Aang, Katara, Sokka, and Toph, but it still happened back then 'cuz I was there when they found a new Elemental Bending."

"Strange." Atticus said.

"Did you bring the Planeteers?" Mo asked Captain Planet, going all around his sides in excitement. "How's Hope Island? Is Gaia coming over too?"

"Someone's as frisky as a squirrel." Atticus teased his girlfriend.

"She's got the hair for it." Cherry smirked.

"No, I didn't bring the Planeteers. Hope Island is doing great and Gaia is still on Hope Island." Captain Planet told his niece.

"Aww... Okay..." Mo smiled. "It's really good to see you though. We're just about to have S'Mores!"

"Some more what?" Captain Planet asked.

"No, S'Mores," Cherry replied. "They... Well... Oh, just eat one. They're amazing."

"Yeah." Atticus smiled.

"Hmm..." Drell paused a moment. "What's taking this comet so long?" he then decided to go visit the Supernatural Realm for a moment while Captain Planet watched the kids for him while they waited for the comet as Thor took out his flashlight to tell scary stories.

"This oughta be good." Cherry smirked at Thor's attempt of a good scary story.

Thor soon told the story about a man with a hook-for-a-hand who attacked a couple in their car. Cherry yawned a bit playfully while listening to the story. The others didn't seem to get scared by the story.

"Thor, I've heard that story so many times, I'm convinced it's as old as your uncle." Cherry soon said.

"Aww..." Thor pouted.

"Can I tell a scary story?" Mo asked.

"You know a scary story?" Thor asked her.

"Yes or at least I saw from this in a nightmare one night." Mo said.

"Oh, no, don't tell me the rainforest died." Cherry commented.

"Haaa..." Mo rolled her eyes.

"Go ahead, Mo," Atticus smiled. "I'm sure it's interesting."

"Thanks, Atticus," Mo smiled back before clearing her throat. "Ahem. One winter in the days of old, a snowstorm buried the whole village for weeks." she soon began.

Everyone listened as they hadn't heard of this.

"A month later, this one girl realized she hadn't seen her friend Nini since the storm. So she and some others from her home went to check on Nini's family," Mo soon continued. "When they got there, no one was home, just a fire flickering in the fireplace. While the men went out to search, the girl stayed in the house. When she was alone, she heard a voice," she then did a little girl's voice. "'It's so cold and I can't get warm'. The girl turned and saw Nini standing by the fire. She was blue, like she was frozen. The girl ran outside for help, but... When everyone came back, Nini was gone."

"W-What happened to her?" Thor asked as he shivered as he and the others were scared.

"No one knows," Mo replied. "From what I know, Nini's house stands empty to this day, but sometimes, people see smoke coming up from the chimney, like little Nini is still trying to get warm."

"Heh... Pretty good story... I wasn't that scared though." Cherry said, trying to sound cool and brave.

"It's coming!" Drell's voice told the class from behind them.

Not knowing he was there caused the class, minus Mo, to scream out of fear.

"You okay, Cherry?" Mo smirked to her foster cousin.

"Heh... Oh, that Drell... He's so loud... Isn't he?" Cherry grinned sheepishly.

"What the heck happened while I was gone to find out what was taking the comet?" Drell asked.

Thor soon whispered to Drell the scary story Mo told them and where his eyes went wide.

"Who told you that?!" Drell asked her.

"I-I heard it in a dream," Mo shrugged sheepishly. "I thought it would help spice things up a little tonight while we waited for the comet."

"But that's impossible because only Katara knew that story and she told her friends it and where that was a ghost story!" Drell told her. "Also it was a true story because her mother's friend Nini really did vanish!"

"What?!" The others gasped.

"Whoa, wait a sec," Thor said, raising his hand. "Um... Uncle?"

"Yes?" Drell replied.

"Isn't Katara that girl who controlled the water in that story you used to tell me about Moana and Maui?" Thor asked his uncle.

"Yes, she is," Drell nodded to his nephew. "I'm not sure how Mo could've been told about it though, even if it was just a dream."

"Anyways, Drell, you were saying something about something coming?" Atticus asked.

"Okay..." Drell said before flipping out a bit. "Positions, everyone! The comet is coming! THE COMET IS COMING!"

Everyone soon got into position to watch the comet. Little did they know, something strange was going to happen while they would watch the comet which would involve Katara and the other people from ancient times long before they had even been born.

"Here it comes." Captain Planet smiled in excitement with the teenagers.

The sky seemed to be pure black at first before something glowed in the sky.

"Uh, Drell?" Patch spoke up. "Is that supposed to happen?"

"Hmm... That's interesting..." Drell commented. "It feels almost like a time portal than a comet."

"Time portal?!" The adventure group gasped.

"Something tells me we're in for an adventure." Captain Planet said.

"Of course..." Cherry sighed. "What else is new?"

"I'd go with you, but I might cause a time paradox." Drell replied.

"What if we need your help?" Sabrina asked.

"I'm sorry." Drell said as the time portal seemed to be sucking them in like a vacuum cleaner.

"Oh, boy, here we go!" Mo yelped.

"I hate adventures." Cherry sighed.

The group soon yelled out as they were taken for a ride.

"I better call their parents." Drell said as he went to leave.

As he did that, Captain Planet and the group were being sent back in time.


	2. Chapter 2

The group soon landed in a new place, groaning as they landed in the middle of the ground.

"Why do portals always gotta make traveling so painful?" Cherry groaned.

"You've got me, but I wish that they'd stop." Mo added.

"At least we're near a beach." Tyke said, trying to make light of the situation.

"Why did the time portal drop us off here?" Patch asked.

"How am I meant to know?" Thor grunted a bit before getting up to help them all up and patted them slightly.

"Okay, stop that." Cherry said, shoving him aside a little.

"Where are we?" Mo wondered. "When are we?"

"100 years ago if I had to guess based on this week of school." Sabrina shrugged.

"Captain Planet can you tell us where we are?" Patch asked. "You know, besides the time of the year?" 

"Hmm... Let me see..." Captain Planet said before taking out a device. "Gaia gave me something in case of such emergencies."

Everyone got up and looked around curiously among their surroundings.

"It seems to be... 100 AG." Captain Planet said after a few moments.

"And the name of the location?" Mo asked.

"Some place called Ember Island." Captain Planet then said.

"Strange," Thor said. "I wonder why it's called that?"

"I just hope it's not a place that catches on fire quickly," Cherry said, fanning her face a bit. "Is it hot out here or is it just me?"

"More ferocious!" A voice called out. "Imagine striking through your opponent's heart!"

"Well, that sounded a bit unpleasant." Thor commented.

"I'm trying!" Another voice told the first voice.

"What is going on over there?" Atticus asked as he went to the source of the voices.

"Atticus, wait!" Cherry cried out.

Atticus soon came to see a boy who appeared to be bald with a blue arrow marking on his head with a boy who seemed older than him with frisky black hair with his left eye looking a bit scarred. "Hey, uh, what're you guys doing?" He then asked them once he came up to them.

"Training of course." The black-haired boy replied like it was obvious.

"What kind of training?" Atticus asked.

"Fire-bending." The black-haired boy replied.

"Fire-bending?" Atticus repeated.

The black-haired boy then made a fireball appear in the palm of his hand like what Atticus and the others had been learning about lately in Magic School.

'Amazing.' Atticus thought to himself.

"Uh... Who are you?" The other boy asked. "Where did you come from?"

"Uh, it's a long story, but my name is Atticus." Atticus smiled sheepishly.

"Atticus, would you stop running off like that?" Cherry asked as she and the others came over.

"Sorry..." Atticus replied.

"Jerk..." Cherry rolled her eyes before looking over. "Oh... Hi."

"Looks like we're not alone." Thor said.

"Okay, where did you guys all come from?" The black-haired boy asked.

"It's complicated..." Thor said.

The two boys glanced to each other as they had no idea what that was supposed to mean.

"Cool, you can make your own fire," Thor smiled to the black-haired boy. "I can make my own thunder and lightning."

"The reason he can make his own fire is because he's a fire-bender." Atticus told him.

"That's right... And you are all freaking me out." The black-haired boy said.

"My name is Aang, and this is Zuko." The other boy soon spoke up to the group.

"Uh, hi, Aang," Mo smiled softly before introducing them all. "My name's Mo, and this is Atticus, Cherry, Sabrina, and Thor."

"I'm her uncle, Captain Planet and these are Patch and Tyke." Captain Planet introduced.

"Hm... A bunch of strange weirdos, huh?" The black-haired boy mumbled.

"Watch it." Sabrina narrowed her eyes from that.

"Who wants a nice cool glass of watermelon juice?" A girl asked as she soon came over, holding up two watermelons.

"That sounds nice." Thor smiled.

"Ooh, ooh! Me, me, me!" Aang beamed before running toward the girl.

"Hey!" Zuko glared, grabbing a hold of the boy to keep him from going any further. "Your lesson's not over yet! Get back here!"

"Come on, Zuko," Another girl said as she sat with another boy, lounging in the chairs. "Just take a break. What's the big deal?"

"Fine!" Zuko groaned, letting go of Aang as he felt frustrated. "If you want to lounge around like a bunch of snail sloths all day, then go ahead!"

"Buzzkill, much?" Cherry commented.

"No argument here." Sabrina agreed.

"I'll have some watermelon juice too... Uh...?" Thor said to the girl who offered some.

"My name is Katara." The girl replied.

"Katara," Thor smiled. "I'll have some juice too."

Tyke began to bark as he panted.

"Uh, make that two." Thor then said while petting his dog.

"Maybe Zuko's right. Sitting around the house has made us pretty lazy, but I know just the thing to change all that," The boy in his chair said before standing up and removing his robe to show a bathing suit. "Beach party!"

"Ooh, I like this guy." Thor smirked a bit.

'Of course he does.' Cherry thought to herself.

The others began to watch, wondering what to do now.

"Let's go swimming!" Thor beamed.

"Uh... I don't know..." Atticus replied.

"Oh, come on," Thor smiled. "It'll be fun."

"Uh... Well..." Cherry stammered.

"Ugh! Come on!" Thor said, pulling Cherry and Atticus's hands to make them go in the water with him and the boy known as Sokka who was also Katara's brother.

"Oh, this can't end well." Atticus gulped.

They soon came into the ocean together.

"So, my name's Sokka." The boy then said.

"Sokka... Right..." Mo replied.

"Cherry, we have a problem." Atticus whispered.

"Yeah, we've gone back in time and Drell's not here," Cherry replied. "How are we supposed to get back home and what are we doing here?"

"Yes, that, but, um..." Atticus said before pointing down to his tail fin as they were now in water.

"Oh," Cherry said before doing a double take. "Ohh! I didn't think of that!"

"What do we do?" Atticus asked.

"Heh. Just go with it?" Cherry smiled sheepishly. "I'm sure they won't judge you for being a freak."

"You think I'm a freak?!" Atticus asked.

"What?! No!" Cherry replied. "Uh... I don't know? Use a spell to hide that thing?!"

"I don't think there's any spell that can hide this!" Atticus told her.

"Oops!" Cherry shrugged.

Sokka soon swam about in the water, having fun as Katara used water-bending to make what looked like a surfboard.

"A surfboard? Right on!" Thor smiled to Katara.

"Guys, we have a situation." Cherry whispered to Thor, Tyke, Patch, Sabrina, Mo, and Captain Planet.

"Yeah, it's called Marco Polo," Thor smirked behind her. "Now close your eyes so I can tag you."

"That's not how that game works, but--" Cherry replied.

Atticus soon ducked under the water and went to hide with his tail fin so no one would see him. Sokka swam around in the water before looking to Atticus with wide eyes.

"Crud." Atticus whispered before going deeper into the water.

Sokka soon came out of the water, coughing and sputtering.

"Sokka?" Katara asked. "Are you okay?"

"There's a fish boy down there!" Sokka replied.

"Fish boy? I think you swallowed too much sea water." Katara said.

"Really, Katara, I saw him!" Sokka defended.

"But it sounds crazy." Katara said.

Sokka looked a bit annoyed that no one believed him.

Thor soon came under the water to go to Atticus. Atticus waved sheepishly until Thor soon used his magic on Atticus to give him a pair of legs so he would seem human. Atticus soon gave Thor a thumb's-up. Thor smiled to him before swimming back up to the surface.

Atticus soon came to follow him before gasping for air before smirking. "Hey, gang, how's it going?"

"It's him, the--" Soka started before seeing Atticus coming out of the water without a tail fin. "Fish boy?"

"Hi." Atticus said, kicking a leg up in the air.

"But... But... But... But..." Sokka stammered.

"Oh, Sokka," Katara rolled her eyes. "You'll do anything to get attention."

"But I swear, he had a tail fin!" Soka told her.

"I'm sorry about my brother." Katara told their new friends.

"Oh, uh, it's okay," Atticus replied. "Guess he was just having too much fun."

"Guess so." Katara said.

"Hey, guys!" Aang called out, showing a sand sculpture that seemed to be shaped like some sort of bison. "Check out my Appa sculpture!"

"What's an Appa?" Cherry asked.

A roar was heard right behind her, blowing her hair forward a bit before she looked behind her to see white and brown bison creature.

"Oh... You must be Appa..." Cherry said sheepishly.

"Cool, I've never seen a bison like this before." Mo smiled up at Appa.

"Neither have I," Thor added. "Cool to meet ya, Appa."

Appa smiled back as he seemed to like them.

"Appa sure is a big bison, and I've never seen with a tail like that." Atticus said as he saw what kind of tail Appa had.

"He's my best friend and he's the greatest." Aang smiled.

"Congratulations?" Cherry shrugged. "Hmm... Yeah, that is an interesting tail."

"He can fly too." Aang smiled.

"A flying bison?" The adventure group asked in surprise.

"You learn something new everyday." Captain Planet said.

"Knowing's half the battle, right?" Mo asked.

"GI Mo!" Atticus said playfully.

"Ha! Good one!" Mo chuckled from that.

"Thank you. Thank you." Atticus smiled.

"Not bad, baldy, but I've been working on my sand-bending," Another girl told Aang before cracking her knuckles. "You're gonna love this."

"Sand-bending?" The adventure group repeated curiously.

The girl then used her ability to create a sand replica of a city known as Ba Sing Se.

"Nice." Atticus smiled.

"Whoa! Wow, you've even made a little Earth King and Bosco." Aang beamed from amazement.

Sokka worked hard on a sculpture.

"Try and top that, Sokka." The girl smirked smugly.

"Ta-da!" Sokka beamed, revealing a grotesque looking sculpture with seaweed for hair, a starfish for a nose, and rocks and shells for eyes and a mouth.

"Is that a blubbering blob monster?" Aang asked.

"No, it's Suki!" Sokka defended.

"Who?" Cherry asked.

"That's me." The other girl spoke up, sitting on a beach towel.

"Oh, well, good to meet you then." Cherry said.

"Suki, we'll all understand if you break-up with him over this." The sand-bending girl said.

"I think it's sweet." Suki said about Sokka's sculpture.

"It sure is something." Mo said.

"So... Katara... Aang... Suki... Sokka... And you are?" Thor listed before asking the final girl like he didn't know.

"My name is Toph." The final girl replied.

"Right..." Thor nodded before whispering to himself. "So we really did go back in time... I hope Uncle Drell can help us out of this."

"But it doesn't even look like--" Aang spoke up before yelping as a fire blast soon destroyed the sculpture.

"What the heck?!" The adventure group yelped.

Aang went to hide behind his Appa sculpture. "What are you doing?!" he then asked the fire-bender.

"Teaching you a lesson!" Zuko replied, destroying the statue as he went after Aang who went into the house, firing more and more blasts after him.

"Is he insane?!" Thor yelped before Captain Planet flew off to handle Zuko and stop him.

"What happened?" Katara asked the others, coming back to shore.

"Zuko's gone crazy!" Sokka replied as he rebuilt his sculpture. "I made a sand sculpture of Suki and he destroyed it! Oh, and he's attacking Aang."

"Him attacking Aang is more important than him destroying a sand sculpture!" Cherry told him.

"Luckily for Aang, my uncle is going to handle Zuko keeping him from hurting Aang." Mo told Katara.

"Alright!" Captain Planet said before grabbing the fire-bender. "Zuko, is it? You need to calm down."

"You don't know Zuko very well." Aang told him as he stopped running.

"Not really," Captain Planet replied. "He reminds me of Wheeler a bit though with using that fire thing uncontrollably."

Mo chuckled a bit. "Yeah, though Wheeler's not as aggressive."

"We have to get ready!" Zuko said firmly. "This is no time to relax!"

"Get ready for what?" Captain Planet asked him.

"The Sozin's Comet is only three days away." Zuko replied.

The others looked at him strangely.

"Why are you all looking at me like I'm crazy?" Zuko asked them.

"About Sozin's Comet," Aang smiled sheepishly. "I was actually gonna wait to fight the Fire Lord until after it came."

"After?" Zuko asked out of shock.

"I'm not ready," Aang replied. "I need more time to master fire-bending."

"And frankly, your earth-bending could still use some work too." Toph added for him.

"Maybe we can help Aang with his earth-bending and fire-bending." Mo whispered to Captain Planet after he let go of Zuko.

"Hmm... Maybe..." Captain Planet replied.

"After all, you taught me about that cool trick I can do with the vines." Mo beamed.

"Heh," Captain Planet chuckled. "You seem to love using that trick."

"Well, yeah, it's a neat way to grab things from far away." Mo smiled.

Zuko soon got down from Captain Planet with a sneer.

"You don't have to be rude." Captain Planet told him.

"Whatever..." Zuko groaned before looking to the others. "So, you all knew Aang was going to wait?"

"Honestly, if Aang tries to fight the Fire Lord now, he's going to lose," Sokka replied before looking over to Aang. "No offense."

"We can help him get ready." Mo smiled, referring to herself and Captain Planet.

"You two?" Zuko asked. "Really?"

"Why not?" Mo smiled. "It'll be fun!"

"Are you two a earth-bender and fire-bender?" Toph asked.

"Well, my uncle is kind of a bender of all the Elements and as for me, well, would controlling plants count?" Mo asked.

"Hmm... Well, I've never heard of a plant-bender before, but I guess that could help out." Toph replied.

"Great." Mo smiled.

"The whole point of fighting the Fire Lord before the Comet was to stop the Fire Nation from winning the War, but they pretty much won the War when they took Ba Sing Se," Katara soon spoke up. "Things can't get any worse."

"You're wrong," Zuko huffed, turning away from them. "It's about to get worse than you can even imagine."

"Oh, come on, how much worse could it get?" Cherry asked.

Zuko sighed from memory. "The day before the eclipse, my father asked me to attend an important war meeting," he then said to stress the importance of his urgency. "It was what I dreamed about for so many years. My father had finally accepted me back."

"I'm guessing this was before you joined Aang, Katara, Sokka, Suki, and Toph." Sabrina said.

"Yes... Long before..." Zuko nodded as he thought back to that time.

Atticus's vision power soon showed him Zuko's past.

"Is Atticus gonna be okay?" Thor asked.

"He'll be fine." Cherry said as she knew what was coming.

Atticus soon saw what was one day before the Day of Black Sun, luckily remembering from what he and the others had been learning in Magic School lately. Servants helped Zuko get dressed on his way to a meeting. Once done, they stay behind and bow to him as he walked on.

"The day before the eclipse, my father asked me to attend an important war meeting," Zuko narrated. "It was what I dreamed about for so many years. My father had finally accepted me back."

"Welcome, Prince Zuko," Ozai greeted. "We waited for you."

'Why do these guys give me a bad vibe?' Atticus thought to himself. 'Oh, wait. They're fire-benders and I doubt they have any good in them like Zuko does.'

Zuko walked up to his father and bowed to him before sitting next to him.

"General Shinu, your report." Ozai then requested.

"Thank you, sir," Shinu replied before standing up and walking to the opposite side of Ozai across the table.. "Ba Sing Se is still under our control. However, earth-bender rebellions have prevented us from achieving total victory in the Earth Kingdom."

"What is your recommendation?" Ozai then asked.

"Our army is spread too thin, but once the eclipse is over and the invasion defeated, we should transfer more domestic forces into the Earth Kingdom." Shinu replied.

'This isn't good.' Atticus thought to himself.

"Hmm... Prince Zuko, you've been among the Earth Kingdom commoners," Ozai soon said before asking, "Do you think that adding more troops will stop these rebellions?"

"The people of the Earth Kingdom are proud and strong," Zuko replied. "They can endure anything, as long as they have hope."

"Yes, you're right," Ozai nodded. "We need to destroy their hope."

"Huh?!" Atticus gasped.

"Well, that's not exactly what I--" Zuko was about to say.

"I think you should take their precious hope and the rest of their land and burn it all to the ground." A girl who was Azula then spoke up.

"I can already tell this girl is heartless." Atticus glared.

"Yes... Yes you're right, Azula," Ozai approved before walking to the world's map. "Sozin's Comet is almost upon us, and on that day, it will endow us with the strength and power of a hundred suns. No bender will stand a chance against us."

"What are you suggesting, sir?" Shinu asked.

"When the comet last came, my grandfather, Fire Lord Sozin, used it to wipe out the Air Nomads," Ozai replied. "Now, I will use its power to end the Earth Kingdom permanently."

Zuko looked astonished from what he was hearing.

"From our airships, we will rain fire over their lands, a fire that will destroy everything; and out of the ashes, a new world will be born, a world in which all the lands are Fire Nation and I am the supreme ruler of everything!" Ozai smiled.

The war generals applauded from that news.

"I was right about them." Atticus glared.

"I wanted to speak out against this horrifying plan, but I'm ashamed to say I didn't," Zuko soon said before Atticus soon woke up in present day, keeping his glare which worried his friends. "My whole life, I struggled to gain my father's love and acceptance, but once I had it, I realized I'd lost myself getting there. I'd forgotten who I was."

"I can't believe this." Katara frowned, sinking to her knees.

"I always knew the Fire Lord was a bad guy, but his plan is just pure evil." Sokka remarked.

"How could someone be so heartless?" Mo frowned.

"What am I gonna do?" Aang sulked.

Zuko soon went to go over to Aang. "I know you're scared, and I know you're not ready to save the world, but if you don't defeat the Fire Lord before the comet comes, there won't be a world to save anymore." he then told him.

"Why didn't you tell me about your dad's crazy plan sooner?" Aang frowned as he walked away.

"I didn't think I had to," Zuko replied. "I assumed you were still going to fight him before the comet. No one told me you decided to wait."

"This is bad," Aang said, holding his head in his hands before dropping to his knees. "This is really, really bad."

"What do we do?" Thor asked.

"We should help out Aang like Mo and Captain Planet suggested." Cherry suggested.

"Agreed." Mo nodded before Captain Planet went over to Aang.

"Aang, I know we don't know each other well, but you don't have to do this alone." Captain Planet tried to comfort the boy.

"That's right, we'll be by your side." Mo added as she came over.

"Yeah, if we all fight the Fire Lord together, we got a shot at taking him down." Toph soon said as she and the others also joined in.

"All right! Team Avatar is back!" Aang beamed. "Air. Water. Earth. Fire," he then looked to the adventure group from the future. "Uh, you guys too."

"So, how do we prepare to fight off the big bad guy and his army?" Thor asked.

"Well, can you guys bend anything?" Katara asked.

"Um... Well... I have thunder magic." Thor replied.

"I can bend water." Atticus said.

"I can... Uh... Well... I can't explain it... But I'll help out." Cherry said.

"We'll all help out in our own ways, Aang." Sabrina promised.

"Then welcome to Team Avatar," Aang smiled from that. "Fighting the Fire Lord is going to be the hardest thing my friends and I have ever done together, but I wouldn't want to do it any other way."

"So then how do we start practicing?" Thor asked.

"I guess you could practice with us if you're sure you're up for it," Katara smiled to the group. "I'd like to see what water-bending you can do, uh, Atticus."

"Um, well, one of the kind of water-bending I can do; I'm not really proud of." Atticus said.

"Why?" Katara asked.

"Well, it's best that I just show you." Atticus said with a sigh before looking for someone to use the blood-bending on, but wasn't sure who.

Patch soon walked in front of Atticus, showing that he was volunteering.

"Are you sure, boy?" Atticus asked his dog.

Patch nodded to show that he was okay with it.

"Well... All right..." Atticus said before taking a deep breath as he cracked his knuckles before he began to blood-bend which horrified Team Avatar a bit since it was a bit scary looking. Once he saw that Team Avatar saw why he wasn't proud of blood-bending, he stopped controlling Patch like a puppet. 

Patch soon flopped onto the ground.

"Are you okay?" Tyke asked Patch.

"I'll be okay... Don't worry." Patch replied.

"H-How did you learn that technique?" Katara asked Atticus.

"It's a bit of a long story..." Atticus said, rubbing his arm bashfully.

"Long story short; he learned it one night under a full moon." Cherry said.

"Uh, yeah..." Atticus nodded.

"So... You're a blood-bender..." Katara said.

"Yes, I am, I promise to never use it evilly though," Atticus said. "I'd never wanna hurt anyone innocent. Especially my friends."

"It's true." Mo smiled.

"Well... Okay..." Katara said. "I hope we can trust you."

"You can," Atticus smiled. "No need to thank me."

"Thank you?" Cherry deadpanned.

"You're welcome." Atticus replied.

"WHAT?!" Cherry yelped. "That made no sense!"

"That kinda sounded like when we met Moana and Maui." Toph smirked.

"What's a Moana?" Cherry asked.

"An old friend of ours," Katara replied. "You're right though, Toph."

"So when should we start training?" Mo asked Team Avatar and her uncle.

"I think as soon as possible might be a great idea," Captain Planet replied. "Especially if Zuko thinks so."

"I do." Zuko nodded to that.

The group soon went to get to work as they now had a job to do.


	3. Chapter 3

"There's one technique you need to know before facing my father; how to redirect lightning." Zuko told Aang.

Aang smiled from that.

"If you let the energy in your own body flow, the lightning will follow it," Zuko said before using his fingers to show how the energy should flow through the body. "You turn your opponents' energy against them."

"Is timing key in the technique?" Mo asked.

"Oh, yes, timing is everything to become a skilled bender." Zuko advised.

"Uncle, you know how to control lightning, right?" Mo asked Captain Planet.

"I guess I could try it, right?" Captain Planet replied, a bit unsure and nervous.

"You are connected to the planet so it should be easy for you." Mo whispered to him.

"That's what I mean." Captain Planet replied.

"It's worth a shot," Mo said. "I know you can do it though."

Captain Planet soon took a deep breath before doing what Zuko had done and where he did the technique perfectly.

"Phew..." Mo sighed in relief. "That was really giving me a heart attack."

"That's like water-bending." Aang said as he began to join Zuko in the technique.

"Exactly," Zuko replied. "My uncle invented this technique himself by studying water-benders."

"So, have you ever redirected lightning before?" Mo asked.

"Once, against my father." Zuko nodded.

"Whoa." Mo said.

"What did it feel like?" Aang wondered.

"Exhilarating, but terrifying," Zuko replied as he thought back to that time. "You feel so powerful holding that much energy in your body, but you know if you make the wrong move, it's over."

"Well, not over over," Aang chuckled. "I mean there's always Katara and a little Spirit Water action, am I right?" he then asked, turning to the water-bender.

"Actually, I used it all up after Azula shot you." Katara replied.

"Bummer." Cherry commented.

"Yikes." Sabrina said.

"You'll have to take the Fire Lord's life before he takes yours." Zuko told Aang.

"Yeah, I'll just do that." Aang nodded.

"I doubt it'll be easy with how many fire-benders he'll most likely have in his army." Mo said.

"You have a great head on your shoulders." Zuko nodded from that.

"It was just a lucky guess." Mo smiled.

They soon came to the rocky cliffs near the beach.

"Gather round, Team Avatar," Sokka said, putting a carved melon on a draped mannequin. "In order to take out the Fire Lord; or in this case, the Melon Lord, our timing has to be perfect," he then knelt on the ground and used a stick to draw a line heading toward the Melon Lord symbol.. "First, Suki and I will draw his fire. Then, Katara and Zuko charge in with some liquidy hot offense, and while the Melon Lord is distracted, Aang swoops in, and BAM! He delivers the final blow."

"Sounds like we can step this out." Cherry said, referring to herself and the others.

"I guess so." Mo shrugged.

"Uh, what about me?" Toph spoke up to Sokka.

"For now, you're the Melon Lord's forces and the others can help you." Sokka replied.

"So I get to chuck flaming rocks at all of you?" Toph asked out of excitement.

"Whatever makes the training feel more realistic." Sokka replied.

"Sweetness." Toph then smirked.

"This should be interesting." Atticus said.

Thor soon took a cloud out of the sky and held it like it was solid and rubbed his hands into it.

"So, this is how you use your magic..." Atticus soon said as he watched his best guy friend at work.

"Yeah," Thor smiled. "Guess it was destiny when my mother named me 'Thornton' because I found out I had thunder and lightning magic when I was 10."

"Nice." Mo said.

"So you can just take a cloud out of the sky and hold it because of your magic?" Atticus then asked.

"Yeah, here, I'll show ya." Thor said before he soon jumped up in the air and flew up before snatching a cloud and landed on the ground, making it shake a bit due to his size, before holding the cloud out to them like it was solid.

"That's amazing." Atticus smiled.

"Makes me special." Thor beamed proudly as he used his magic to include his own thunder and lightning into the cloud to use as a weapon.

Toph was soon surrounded by a boulder coated in grease with small bowls of fire set out in front of each boulder, making an evil laugh.

"Aww... And what are you?" Cherry cooed as she spotted a certain winged lemur.

"That's Momo." Aang smiled to her.

"He sure is cute." Mo smiled.

"I wish I had one." Cherry had to agree.

"Maybe I could trade Salem for him." Sabrina giggled playfully.

"Oh, ha, ha." Thor smiled playfully.

Katara and Sokka looked at Aang and Momo who looked at Suki and Sokka. Sokka signaled to the others to start moving. Sokka and Suki ran toward the Melon Lord, but become confronted by stone Fire Nation soldiers, who suddenly rose out of the ground. Sokka cut one stone soldier in half and Suki kicked down another one. They kept running, but a large burning rock boulder fell out of the sky. Suki jumped over the boulder. Sokka found himself fallen down just a few inches away from the flaming boulder and jumped up.

"Watch it, Toph!" Sokka warned the earth-bender.

"I am not Toph. I am Melon Lord! Mwah-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!" Toph replied before laughing.

"Oh, no, not the Melon Lord!" Thor laughed playfully like when he would play with his sister.

"When should we join in?" Mo asked Captain Planet.

"Why don't you sneak up behind 'Melon Lord' and tie her up?" Captain Planet whispered to her.

"You got it." Mo whispered back before going off to do just that.

Captain Planet smiled to her. Toph kept laughing until she suddenly got wrapped up in vines from behind.

"Gotcha, Melon Lord!" Mo laughed.

"Looks like you've got me." Toph smirked.

"Surrender!" Mo laughed a bit.

Zuko, Katara, and Atticus were soon in the air until Toph lit a boulder on fire and made it go up to them.

"Aw..." Mo pouted as Toph was still able to do that.

"Don't worry," Atticus told her. "We can handle this."

Katara and Sokka soon got out of the way of the boulder with Atticus joining them.

They were then surrounded by the circle of stone Fire Soldiers before they each destroyed one instantly.

"The Melon Lord sure is going all out." Atticus said playfully.

"Yep!" Toph smirked.

"Now, Aang!" Sokka signaled.

Aang jumped, preparing to strike the Melon Lord with his glider staff. Aang looked at the Melon Lord and suddenly looked unsure about this, beginning to back away.

"What are you waiting for?" Zuko glared. "Take him out!"

"I can't." Aang shook his head.

Captain Planet soon flew in and took out the Melon Lord since it wasn't a real person.

"Thanks, Planet." Zuko replied.

"No problem." Captain Planet smiled, though he looked concerned for why Aang backed out at the last second, even if the Melon Lord wasn't the real enemy.

"Why did he back out?" Thor asked the others, referring to Aang.

"Someone should talk with him." Sabrina suggested.

"What's wrong with you?" Sokka soon asked Aang. "If this was the real deal, you'd be shot full of lightning right now."

"I'm sorry, but it just didn't feel right," Aang replied. "I didn't feel like myself."

"If only there was a way to get rid of the Fire Lord's bending powers." Thor said.

"I don't think you can take something away like that from someone." Atticus pondered to himself.

Aang looked a little scared and disturbed to see that Captain Planet had defeated the Melon Lord.

"I kinda wish Uncle Drell were here... I'm sure he'd help." Thor sulked to himself.

"Why were we even brought here?" Tyke whispered to himself.

"Sometimes adventures just happen like that, Tyke," Patch shrugged to him. "You'll learn more eventually as Thor's pet/familiar. Believe me, I felt the same way after Atticus adopted me and I thought my adventures ended after my brothers, sisters, parents, and I escaped from Cruella a first time, then that time I had to help Thunderbolt with his TV Show."

"Whoa." Tyke smiled.

"It's a crazy and hectic life, but it's exciting." Patch smiled back.

"Definitely more exciting than being with Dad and our owner who was too old to play with us a lot." Tyke rolled his eyes a bit.

"Well, older humans can't play with their pets as much as younger humans." Patch said.

"Tell me about it." Tyke replied.

Momo soon took a melon and sucked the juice out while Aang looked a little sick to his stomach about fighting the Fire Lord now.

"Why does there have to be killing?" Mo sighed to herself.

"It's the circle of life." Cherry stated simply.

"Sad, but true." Atticus said.

Later that night, Team Avatar and the adventure group shared a meal outside. Aang faced away from the rest of the group.

"I have a surprise for everyone!" Katara announced as she had a scroll.

"I knew it!" Toph smiled cheekily. "You did have a secret thing with Haru!"

The adventure group looked confused since they didn't know who Haru was.

"Uh, no. I was looking for cooking pots in the attic, and I found this!" Katara told her friends before unraveling the scroll, showing a painting of a happy dark-haired baby playing at the beach. "Look at Baby Zuko. Isn't he cute?"

Everybody else except for Zuko laughed at the picture.

"Oh, lighten up," Katara told Zuko then. "I'm just teasing."

"Yeah, it's what friends do." Thor said.

"That's not me," Zuko told the others as Katara rolled up the scroll. "It's my father."

"But he looks so sweet and innocent." Suki then said.

"Well, that sweet little kid grew up to be a monster, and the worst father in the history of fathers." Zuko growled a bit.

"Something bad must have happened to him to make him grow up into a monster." Mo said.

"I'm sure he's pretty bad... But he's still your father..." Cherry soon said.

"And he's still a human being." Aang added.

"You're going to defend him?" Zuko asked.

"No, I agree with you," Aang replied. "Fire Lord Ozai is a horrible person, and the world would probably be better off without him, but there's got to be another way."

"Like what?" Zuko asked.

"I don't know," Aang shrugged before perking up hopefully. "Maybe we can make some big pots of glue, and then I can use glue-bending to stick his arms and legs together so he can't bend anymore."

"Or we could have someone control him like a puppet so he wouldn't be able to fire-bend." Thor said.

Atticus shuddered a bit before looking over to him.

"What? Too soon?" Thor replied.

"Right now that actually sounds like the only answer that doesn't involve killing." Cherry said.

Zuko looked a bit thoughtful.

"Aang, why did you back down from hurting the Melon Lord?" Thor soon asked. "I mean, what would happen if you were against the actual Fire Lord?"

"I'm sorry... It's just... his goes against everything I learned from the monks," Aang explained. "I can't just go around wiping out people I don't like."

"And you don't have to, but sometimes killing is the only answer in a last resort." Captain Planet said.

"Wow, that felt disturbing to hear Captain Planet say." Cherry commented.

"We know you can do it, you're the Avatar," Sokka told Aang. "If it's in the name of keeping balance, I'm pretty sure the universe will forgive you."

"This isn't a joke, Sokka!" Aang soon snapped. "None of you understand the position I'm in."

"Aang, we do understand," Mo replied. "It's just--"

"Just what, Mo? What?" Aang asked.

"We're trying to help!" Katara told him.

"Then, when you figure out a way for me to beat the Fire Lord without taking his life, I'd love to hear it!" Aang said sharply before storming off.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I think Thor's suggestion might be the answer without taking the Fire Lord's life." Sabrina said.

"I had a smart idea!" Thor beamed.

"Um... Right..." Cherry replied. "Maybe after Aang cools down a bit, we could try blood-bending."

"Yeah." Mo nodded.

Everyone then went back to eating and settling into their new surroundings.

'I wonder if Aang will be alright?' Mo thought to herself.

Aang soon went to meditate until he saw his lemur friend. "Hey, Momo. I don't suppose you know what I should do." he then said to him.

Momo let out a noise in response.

"I didn't think so." Aang sighed before going to get some sleep.

Captain Planet who was in the shadows used the Power of Heart to see into Aang's dreams as he was getting some sleep. Everyone else decided to get comfortable since they were going to be with Team Avatar for a while.

"I know it's not your own bed, but are you comfortable?" Atticus asked.

"It's okay," Cherry said as she sat in the bed she was given. "I just wish we knew why we ended up here."

"Where's Captain Planet?" Thor asked.

"He'll be in bed later." Mo replied.

"Yeah, he's probably just out for a little fresh air." Sabrina said.

"Let's get some sleep," Thor added. "Hey! Tyke! Come here, boy!"

Tyke soon ran up to his owner with a smile, licking his face a little.

"Hey, there," Thor smiled back, hugging Tyke. "Let's get some sleep."

Tyke nodded in agreement. Patch and Atticus smiled as they were both happy that Thor and Tyke got along so well as a boy and his dog as they soon went to sleep themselves.

Captain Planet soon came into Aang's dream which seemed to be him waking up on a mysterious island. "Where are we?" he soon asked.

Aang soon heard chanting before he began to go towards the island. Momo chattered a bit as he went with Aang. Captain Planet soon followed after them. Aang began to swim, so Captain Planet went swimming after him.

"This is very curious," Captain Planet said to himself. "But, wait, why am I swimming? I can just follow after him in the air."

However, Aang seemed to suddenly wake up into the next morning and the mysterious island was gone and Captain Planet soon did the same thing. Everyone else soon woke up to leave the beach house.


	4. Chapter 4

Appa ate some hay while Sokka sat on his saddle.

"Okay, that's everything." Sokka said.

"No, it's not," Toph replied. "Where's Aang and Captain Planet?"

"They should be around here." Thor said.

The group soon came to check in the beach house.

"Aang? Aang!" Zuko called out.

"Come on, lazy bones, let's go." Toph added.

"Weird, it's like they're not here." Sabrina commented.

Patch and Tyke were soon heard barking since they didn't want to freak out Team Avatar or what was left of the team.

"Uh, guys?" Cherry blinked.

Patch and Tyke looked to her.

"Oh!" Cherry said, now realizing why they weren't talking. "Um, hey, guys? I think the dogs are trying to tell us something!"

Everyone soon went to where Patch and Tyke were before the two dogs pointed to where Aang and Captain Planet's foot-prints led.

"Hmm... Interesting..." Thor commented.

"The trail ends here." Sokka soon said.

"So, they went for a midnight swim and never came back?" Suki guessed.

"Maybe they were captured." Katara guessed nervously.

"Impossible," Cherry said. "You see, Mo's uncle is incredibly strong."

"Yeah, like a superhero." Thor grinned before flexing his own muscles.

"I bet Aang ran away again." Toph guessed.

"But why would he leave Appa?" Atticus wondered as Appa seemed to mean a lot to Aang.

"What if he was sleep-walking?" Thor said.

"Sleep-walking?" Atticus asked. "Both of them?"

"It happens to me sometimes." Thor shrugged.

"It's pretty obvious," Sokka soon spoke up. "Aang mysteriously disappears before an important battle? He's definitely on a Spirit World journey."

"But if he was, wouldn't his body still be here?" Zuko replied.

"Oh, yeah," Sokka then said. "Forgot about that."

"Where could they be?" Patch whispered to himself.

"Goodness knows!" Tyke whispered loudly. "I'm beginning to think they're not on the island at all."

"Then he's got to be somewhere on Ember Island," Katara said to the others. "Let's split up and look for him."

"Right." Mo nodded.

"I'm going with Zuko!" Toph said which seemed to make the fire-bender blush slightly and everyone else stared at her. "What?! Everyone else went on a life-changing field trip with Zuko. Now it's my turn." she then defended.

"Uh, okay." Atticus said.

"'Brina, wanna come with me?" Thor asked. "We're family now and all."

"Uh, I guess so." Sabrina shrugged sheepishly.

"Mo and I will check from the air." Atticus said.

"Guess I'll go with Sabrina and the dogs." Cherry shrugged.

The group soon split up to look for Aang and Captain Planet, wherever they could've ended up in.

'Uncle Planet, where are you and Aang?' Mo thought to herself with a frown before trying to contact her uncle through her thoughts.

Atticus frowned to his girlfriend in concern. Mo wiped her eyes as she tried not to cry about her uncle in worry.

"I'm sure they're alright." Atticus said.

"I just can't help but worry a bit." Mo sighed softly.

"They probably miss us too and can't wait to see us again." Atticus smiled to help comfort her.

"Yeah, you're probably right." Mo smiled back.

"I'm sure we'll find them," Atticus promised. "Just where though, I'm not sure."

"He doesn't seem to be answering my thought waves," Mo replied. "He once told me that we share a telepathic link with each other."

"What about trying your heart and thoughts?" Atticus asked.

"The power of heart, huh?" Mo replied.

"Yeah," Atticus said. "It works for Ma-Ti, doesn't it?"

"That's true... Let's see..." Mo replied before trying it to help track down Captain Planet.

And where it began to work as her heart power began to tell her how far her uncle was. Atticus decided to wait a little bit before kicking his feet in the water a bit while he waited for her to respond again.

"He and Aang are on some mysterious island... But I can't make out what it is." Mo soon told Atticus.

"An island?" Atticus asked. "But how did they get to an island?"

"I'm not sure," Mo replied. "Maybe something or someone lured them there like a Siren?"

"Maybe." Atticus said.

"That's all I can say," Mo replied. "I guess at least I found them, right?"

"Yeah." Atticus smiled.

Cherry soon wandered about with Kimba, riding him with Patch and Tyke.

"I guess they could've wandered off away from the island." Patch said.

"Yeah, but how?" Tyke asked. "It's not like they hitched a ride on a big animal."

"I guess not since that giant flying bison is still here." Cherry then nodded.

"Well, however they got off the island, we'll find out." Patch said.

"Still nothing, huh, boy?" Cherry asked her tiger.

"I fear I'm unable to track them, even with my greater senses." Kimba shook his head.

"They must be far." Patch said.

"This is getting us nowhere..." Cherry groaned as she buried her face in Kimba's fur. "I wish I could just find them so easily."

"How about I see if Aang is still asleep?" Patch suggested.

"All right," Cherry said. "Kimba, sit."

Kimba soon stopped moving on the sand and hunched down to let Patch get off.

Patch then climbed down and went to go check on Aang if he could see if the boy was still around, but just asleep. "Gotta find him." he said to himself.

"You want some help, buddy?" Tyke asked.

"I'll try to do it," Patch replied. "Thank you, Tyke. You're a good dog."

"Aww... Go on..." Tyke beamed from that.

Patch and Tyke began to sniff around for Aang. For a while, it seemed almost impossible for anybody to find Aang.

Back at the beach house, the others had met up in disappointment.

"Judging by the looks on your faces, I'm guessing you guys didn't find Aang or Captain Planet, either." Sokka said to the others.

"No," Zuko replied. "It's like they just disappeared."

"So strange." Mo said

"I hate to quit... It's against my nature... But I might have to." Atticus sighed to himself.

"I hope they're alright." Mo said.

"I hope so too." Atticus frowned.

"You don't think they somehow stumbled in the Dream Realm, do you?" Sabrina asked Cherry.

"I think if they did, I would know about that." Cherry shrugged.

"Right. Right." Sabrina nodded.

"I just don't know..." Cherry sighed.

"Hey, wait a minute," Toph soon spoke up. "Has anyone noticed that Momo is missing, too?"

"Oh, no! I knew it was only a matter of time!" Sokka said before jumping down to open the flying bison's mouth. "Appa ate Momo! Momo, I'm coming for you, buddy."

"I highly doubt Appa ate Momo." Atticus said.

"He's probably with Aang." Katara added.

"That's just what Appa wants you to think." Sokka replied as he climbed into Appa's mouth.

"Get out of the bison's mouth, Sokka," Zuko scoffed. "We have a real problem here. Aang and Captain Planet are nowhere to be found and the comet is only two days away."

"I'm sure we'll find them before the two days are gone." Atticus said.

"You sound pretty sure of yourselves." Zuko replied.

"Let's just say we go through stuff like this all the time." Sabrina told him.

"Yeah." Mo nodded.

"What should we do, Zuko?" Katara asked.

The others soon stared over to Zuko while Sokka slipped out of Appa's mouth, covered in bison saliva.

"I don't know," Zuko said as he stood up. "Why are you all looking at me?"

"Well, you are kind of the expert on tracking Aang." Katara reminded.

"Yeah, if anyone's got experience hunting the Avatar, it's you." Toph added.

"Hunting the Avatar?" The adventure group asked.

"Well, I don't do it anymore, but I spent years trying to capture Aang." Zuko explained to them.

"Good to know that you stopped hunting him." Cherry said.

"Alright, I guess I can find a way then." Zuko replied.

They soon rode away on Appa with Zuko's instructions.

"Zuko, I don't wanna tell you how to do your job, but why are we heading towards the Earth Kingdom?" Sokka soon asked. "There's no way Aang or Captain Planet are there."

"Just trust me." Zuko replied.

"Are we headed to someone that has a creature that can smell people by their scent?" Thor asked.

"You some kind of mind reader?" Zuko asked as he seemed to have that in mind.

"I'm a smart fella." Thor smirked.

"Sometimes." Cherry coughed.

"Okay, sometimes I'm smart." Thor shrugged.

Cherry then smirked.

"No one likes a smart aleck." Thor smirked back.

"So who are going to see?" Mo asked.

"First we must meet June." Sokka said.

"Oh, yeah," Sokka memorized. "That weird bounty hunter with the giant mole."

"Mole?" Suki asked out of confusion. "Her skin is flawless."

"No, she has this giant mole creature she rides around on." Sokka then clarified.

"The shirshu," Zuko added. "It's the only animal that can track Aang's scent anywhere in the world. It's the one shot we have of finding him."

They soon went to the Earth Kingdom tavern to go see June and her pet.

"How do we know that she'll help?" Mo asked.

"Didn't you hear what I said?" Zuko replied. "The mole can track down Aang's scent."

"Yes, but you didn't say that the owner of the mole was a bounty hunter." Mo said.

"I don't know who this June lady is, but I like her." Toph smirked on the way.

"Why?" Cherry asked.

"She sounds cool." Toph smirked.

They soon came over to see June who seemed to be a bit of a daredevil, throwing her drink in the air, throwing down a thug, then caught her drink before sipping it.

"Well, I guess we have to hope she can help." Cherry said to the others.

"Yep." Atticus nodded.

The others just hoped that Aang and Captain Planet were okay, wherever they were.

Aang and Captain Planet both seemed to be asleep on a mysterious island before the lemur soon woke them up.

"Hey, Momo. I just had the strangest dream," Aang laughed before looking around the mysterious island. "Wait. Where are we?"

"I had the same dream and I don't think our dreams were dreams at all." Captain Planet said as he looked around.

Meanwhile, the others had met in the tavern that night as June was shown to be sipping her tea.

"Hey, I remember her!" Sokka said to Zuko. "She helped you attack us!"

"Yep," Zuko said, stepping up to June. "Back in the good old days."

"Good old days, huh?" Thor asked.

"I think that was sarcasm." Cherry told him.

"Sounds about right." Atticus said.

"Oh, great. It's Prince Pouty," June greeted Zuko. "Where's your creepy grandpa?"

"He's my uncle," Zuko replied as he stood with Katara. "And he's not here."

"I see you worked things out with your girlfriend." June smirked as she saw Katara.

"I highly doubt they're boyfriend and girlfriend." Thor whispered to the others.

"When'd you get so smart?" Cherry asked.

"Oh, I'm smart," Thor replied. "Just... Probably not as much as you or Atticus."

"I'm/She's not his/my girlfriend!" Katara and Zuko complained to June at the same time.

"Okay, okay. Sheesh," June replied. "I was only teasing. So what do you want?"

"I need your help finding the Avatar." Zuko replied.

"Hmm... Doesn't sound like too much fun." June stated, sipping her tea.

"We'll pay you." Mo said.

"Tempting..." June replied.

June's pet soon nuzzled with Appa before they both sat down as they seemed to bond somehow.

"Lady, this is the end of the world we're talking about!" Cherry cried out.

"Please help us find Aang." Mo begged.

"Let me think about it." June said.

The group frowned as they didn't like the sound of that so far.

June soon brought out a piece of meat for her pet. "Nyla," she said before letting him eat the meat before petting him, showing her soft side. "Who's my little Snuffly-Wuffly?"

The animal was about to stick out its tongue, but she closed his mouth suddenly.

"Whoa! Careful there," June said before looking to the group to show that she was going to help after all as she asked, "Okay. So who's got something with the Avatar's scent on it?"

"I have Aang's staff." Katara said, holding the staff out.

June's pet soon began to sniff the staff. The others looked hopeful.

"I'm afraid I don't have anything from Uncle Planet." Mo frowned.

"It's okay, Mo," Atticus soothed. "Nyla finds Aang, then we'll find Captain Planet."

Mo smiled to him, appreciating the comfort. Nyla soon wandered around in circles, sniffing around before soon lying down after a little while.

"Well, what does that mean?" Zuko asked.

"Means your friend's gone." June said as she pet Nyla.

"Great." Thor frowned.

"We know they're gone, but we don't know where." Sabrina said, a bit confused.

"No, I mean he's gone gone," June explained. "He doesn't exist."

"That doesn't make any sense." Mo said.

"It's the truth." June replied.

"I don't get it... How can Aang no longer exist?" Cherry pondered. "Do you mean that he's dead or something?"

"Nope. We could find him if he were dead," June shrugged. "Wow, it's a real head-scratcher. See ya." she then began to leave, climbing up on Nyla.

"Helpful," Toph deadpanned. "Real helpful."

"Now what?" Thor asked.

"Wait. I have another idea," Zuko soon brought out a sandal. "There's only one other person in this world who can help us face the Fire Lord. I'll be right back with a smell sample."

"You saved your uncle's sweaty sandal? Ugh!" Sokka asked while pinching his nose with the others.

"Ugh! It smells worse than Drell's feet!" Cherry complained.

"I think it's kind of sweet." Toph smiled innocently.

"In a way." Sabrina said.

Nyla soon sniffed the sandal.

"Oh, please help us... Mole thing." Thor begged.

Nyla soon began to track the scent before going off.

"Let's do this." June said as she rode off on Nyla.

"Here we go." Patch whispered.

"Hey! Wait up!" Zuko called out as he and the others went to go on Appa to catch up with June and Nyla.

'Wherever we're headed; let's hope this person can help us.' Atticus thought to himself.

They rode off for a while until they came to a familiar location which had Nyla start digging once landing with Appa.

"We're going to Ba Sing Se?" Zuko asked.

"Your uncle's somewhere beyond the wall," June replied as her pet soon stopped digging. "Nyla's getting twitchy so he can't be too far. Good luck."

"Then we'll continue on foot." Thor said.

"It's been a long day," Zuko added. "Let's camp and start our search again at dawn."

"Dawn..." Cherry groaned a bit.

"It'll be like camping." Thor smiled.

"Greeat..." Cherry deadpanned.

"She doesn't seem to like to camp." Toph told Atticus.

"Cherry's not a happy camper a lot." Atticus said.

"HA! Happy camper!" Thor laughed, sensing a pun.

"Huh? Oh!" Atticus replied. "I didn't even notice I made a joke."

"Let's just get some sleep." Cherry groaned.

Atticus patted her on the head and walked off with the others to get settled in for the night.

"I really hope Uncle Planet is okay," Mo frowned. "I already lost my birth parents."

"Ah, don't talk like that," Thor smiled. "We'll find him and Aang."

"That's right." Atticus nodded.

"Thor, how do you do it?" Mo asked. "How do you stay so positive all the time even when times get dark?"

"I guess that's just how my parents raised me," Thor shrugged a bit. "Having friends around though definitely helps."

"Yeah, guess so." Atticus smiled.

"Now I'm sleepy..." Thor yawned a bit.

"We had a long day." Cherry said to him.

"Mm-hmm..." Thor nodded sleepily.

"Sleep does sound nice." Atticus smiled.

They soon all got comfortable and went to go straight to sleep, and where they would need their rest.


	5. Chapter 5

Meanwhile, Aang and Captain Planet wandered about as they tried to find out where they were and where their missing friends were.

"Where could they be?" Captain Planet asked.

Aang and Momo soon spotted a rock formation.

"And what's this?" Captain Planet then wondered.

"It's a hexagon," Aang said, kneeling down to take a closer look with Momo hopping from his shoulder. "It doesn't seem like normal rock."

"You're right about that." Captain Planet said.

Aang soon tried to earth-bend, though nothing seemed to happen. "It's not made of earth," he then sighed before sitting down. "This is so strange. I wish I had some help right now. I wish I had Roku."

"What's a Roku?" Captain Planet asked.

"He was an Avatar before me," Aang replied before realizing something. "Wait! I do have Roku!" he then began to meditate to summon Roku.

"This is going to be something new." Captain Planet said.

Momo soon ran off and eventually, the form of a white-haired older man appeared.

"That must be Roku." Captain Planet said to himself.

"You're right, Aang," Roku soon told the young Avatar. "All the past Avatars, all their experience and wisdom, is available to you if you look deep inside yourself."

"So, where are we, Roku?" Aang asked as he looked around. "What is this place?"

"I don't know, Aang," Roku admitted. "But I see you are lost in more ways than one right now."

"You're right, Roku." Captain Planet said.

"And who are you?" Roku asked Captain Planet.

"I'm an eco superhero known as Captain Planet, and I help protect the world and the environment, especially with Gaia and my Planeteers," Captain Planet replied. "I got separated from my niece and her friends along with Aang's friends."

"I happy to see that Aang is in good company." Roku said.

"Thank you, sir." Captain Planet smiled from that.

"Remember, Aang... Look deep inside yourself." Roku advised.

"I am," Aang nodded. "I need to figure out what to do once I face the Fire Lord."

'There has to be a different way to defeat the Fire Lord.' Captain Planet thought to himself.

Meanwhile, the others were fast asleep as Mo tried not to worry too much about her uncle as she nuzzled up to Atticus in their sleep. Patch and Tyke did their best to sleep the night away, but soon sniffed something.

"I smell... I smell... Something... I don't know what... It's not food or a cat though." Tyke said as he soon woke up.

"Almost like bad company?" Patch guessed.

"Yeah, I think so." Tyke replied.

"Then we better start barking like crazy." Patch said.

Tyke nodded before doing just that. Patch soon helped out before running around with him.

Thor snorted a bit before tossing in his sleep, hugging his pillow. "Tyke, you know you're not supposed to bark while I'm asleep unless there are burglars or bad guys on the loose." he then grumbled a bit.

"Intruders!" Tyke told him.

"Intruders?" Thor asked.

"Yeah! Yeah!" Tyke replied.

Thor soon grabbed a baseball bat with a growl as he got ready to fight. There was a new group around who were very different from Team Avatar. Patch soon began to do his best to wake up his owner. Atticus was cuddling with Mo in his sleep. Patch soon licked Atticus awake then.

Atticus chuckled. "Come on, Mo, this got us in trouble last time."

"Atticus, wake up!" Patch whispered to him.

"Huh? Patch?" Atticus blinked before looking to his dog.

"I'm worried we might have intruders." Patch told his owner.

"Then I better go take care of the intruders." Atticus said.

Thor soon came by, picking Atticus up a bit.

"Augh! Wait a minute, buddy! Wait a minute!" Atticus said bashfully.

Thor soon looked over and both boys looked sheepish as Atticus didn't exactly have pajamas on.

"Uh, I'll meet you out there in a flash." Atticus chuckled before zipping around to put on some clothes before going out with Thor.

"Well, that was something." Thor said.

They soon came out, ready to fight as they spotted a new group. Team Avatar though seemed to be trapped with a wall of fire though as Toph came out with Atticus and Thor as her other senses told her something.

"Bet this is from one of those fire-benders from the Fire Nation," Thor glared. "Atticus, mind blowing these flames away?"

"I'd be insulted if I didn't!" Atticus replied before taking a deep breath and blew the flames away like a birthday cake candle.

"Whoa, those are some strong lungs." Toph said.

"I try." Atticus replied.

The new group was then shown.

"All right, who are you and why are you trying to set us on fire?" Thor glared.

"What's going on?" Toph added as she felt confused. "We're surrounded by old people."

"Not just any old people," Katara replied. "These are great masters and friends of ours."

"They are? Then why did one of them surround us with a wall of fire?!" Thor complained.

"We had to get some attention somehow." One of the men replied.

"By nearly setting us on fire?!" Thor glared, almost like his uncle. "Couldn't you just shake us awake or something?"

"That would have made more sense." Atticus said.

"Good to meet you, I guess." Thor then shrugged.

The girls soon came out to see what was going on.

"Piandao, Jeong Jeong, Pakku, and Bumi." Katara introduced their new friends.

"It's nice to meet you." Mo greeted the four elders.

Katara and Sokka looked excited.

Captain Planet and Aang were still talking with Roku.

"Everyone expects me to take the Fire Lord's life, but I just don't know if I can do that." Aang frowned to his mentor.

"In my life, I tried to be disciplined and show restraint, but it backfired when Fire Lord Sozin took advantage of my restraint and mercy," Roku replied as he thought back to old times. "If I had been more decisive and acted sooner, I could have stopped Sozin and stopped the war before it started. I offer you this wisdom, Aang: You must be decisive."

'Great.' Captain Planet thought to himself in sarcasm.

"So... You're mentors?" Thor then asked the group with him and Team Avatar.

"Not just a mentor in my case," Pakku said, mostly about himself as he bowed to Katara. "It is respectful to bow to an old master, but how about a hug for your new grandfather?" he then extended his arms to her.

"Aw, sweet." Thor smiled from that.

"That's so exciting!" Katara beamed as she hugged Pakku. "You and Gran-Gran must be so happy to have found each other again!"

"I made her a new betrothal necklace and everything." Pakku replied.

"Betrothal necklace?" Thor asked out of confusion.

"To get married with." Pakku replied.

"Hmm... Must be a native thing..." Thor pondered. "I've never heard of anyone doing that before getting married before."

"Guess it's how someone in the Water Tribe gets married." Sabrina said.

"It's a wonderful tradition." Katara smiled.

"Welcome to the family, Gramp-Gramp!" Sokka beamed to Pakku.

"You can still just call me Pakku." Pakku told him.

"How about Grand-Pakku?" Sokka then suggested.

"No." Pakku replied.

'They might be old, but my animal instincts are telling me that they're strong Element Benders,' Patch thought to himself. 'And a strong swords-master.'

"And this was Aang's first fire-bending teacher." Katara introduced one man.

The man bowed as he introduced himself. "Jeong Jeong."

"Master Piandao." Sokka said, bowing to one of the others.

"Hello, Sokka." Piandao bowed back.

"So wait," Suki spoke up. "How do you all know each other?"

"All old people know each other. Don't you know that?" The remaining one named Bumi chuckled.

"You must be Bumi." Thor said.

"That would be me." Bumi replied.

"We're all part of the same ancient secret society," Piandao told the groups. "A group that transcends the divisions of the Four Nations."

"The Order of the White Lotus." Zuko and Atticus replied.

"That's the one." Bumi nodded.

"So then that means--" Thor started before looking confused. "What does that mean?"

"Well, he tried." Cherry deadpanned to herself.

"The White Lotus has always been about philosophy and beauty and truth," Jeong Jeong informed. "But about a month ago, a call went out that we were needed for something important."

"It came from a Grand Lotus: your uncle," Pakku added to Zuko. "Iroh of the Fire Nation."

'Perfect timing.' Atticus thought to himself.

"Well, that's who we're looking for." Cherry soon said.

"Then we'll take you to him." Piandao replied.

"Sounds great!" Thor smiled.

"Great." Mo added.

"Wait! Someone's missing from your group," Bumi soon said dramatically. "Someone very important. Where's Momo?"

"He's gone," Sokka replied, leaning nearly backwards all the way as Bumi was up in his face. "And so is Aang."

"As is Captain Planet." Sabrina added.

"Oh, well," Bumi said, patting Sokka on the chest which made the boy fall over. "So long as they have each other, I'm sure we have nothing to worry about. Let's go!"

"Right." Atticus said.

They soon went off together.

Captain Planet kept Aang company as the boy still had a lot on his mind.

"I need some wisdom now." Aang said to Captain Planet.

"Maybe another Avatar will have some wisdom." Captain Planet said.

"I believe I know one." Aang replied.

"All right," Captain Planet smiled a bit. "Let's see this Avatar then."

Aang nodded as one was soon brought out to them. "Avatar Kyoshi. I need your wisdom." he then said as Momo ran off.

"In my day, Chin the Conqueror threatened to throw the world out of balance," Kyoshi informed the young Avatar. "I stopped him, and the world entered a great era of peace."

"That's great." Captain Planet smiled.

"You didn't really kill Chin," Aang told Kyoshi. "Technically, he fell to his own doom because he was too stubborn to get out of the way."

"Personally, I don't really see the difference, but I assure you, I would have done whatever it took to stop Chin," Kyoshi replied before vanishing. "I offer you this wisdom, Aang: Only justice will bring peace."

Aang looked a bit disappointed. "I knew I shouldn't have asked Kyoshi."

"Any other Avatar?" Captain Planet asked.

"Maybe I could try Kuruk or Yangchen." Aang replied.

"Maybe Kuruk." Captain Planet said.

Aang nodded to that.

The group soon walked with the White Lotus members to their campsite.

"So, Bumi, how did you end up escaping your imprisonment in Omashu?" Sokka asked.

"Escape? I didn't escape. Everybody else escaped," Bumi replied as he began to think back. "There I was back in Omashu, waiting for just the right moment. I didn't know what or when, but I knew I'd know it when I knew it."

"That's interesting." Thor said.

Bumi soon told them a rather long story about fire-benders. The others listened and Atticus, Cherry, Mo, Patch, Sabrina, Thor, and Tyke had to admit that it was more exciting to learn about this unit from Magic School through here rather than hearing Mr. Snipe or Ms. Magrooney drone on about it in class.

"Wow! You took back your whole city all by yourself!" Sokka beamed from Bumi's story.

"So what about you guys?" Bumi then asked the group. "Did you do anything interesting on the day of the eclipse?"

"Um, I don't think so." Cherry shook her head.

"Nope." Sabrina added.

The others also had to decline from that.

"I need to look deep inside myself." Aang said, a little irritated before seeing a male Avatar from the Northern Water Tribe appearing before him.

"I am Avatar Kuruk," Kuruk told Aang and Captain Planet. "When I was young, I was always a go-with-the-flow kind of Avatar. People seemed to work out their own problems, and there was peace and good times in the world. But then, I lost the woman I loved to Koh, the Face Stealer. It was my fault. If I had been more attentive and more active, I could've saved her. Aang, you must actively shape your own destiny and the destiny of the world."

"That sounds close to deciding either to kill the Fire Lord or to try a different way of defeating him." Captain Planet said.

Aang looked even more lost and disappointed.

"Oh, Aang, I wish I could help you." Captain Planet sighed to the young Avatar.

The others soon made it into the White Lotus campsite.

"Well, here we are," Bumi told the young group. "Welcome to Old People Camp."

"So where's Zuko's uncle's tent?" Thor asked.

"That would be his tent." Bumi said as he pointed in one direction.

"Sweet tent." Atticus said.

Zuko was about to go to the tent, but then suddenly backed away.

"Are you okay?" Katara asked out of concern.

"No, I'm not okay," Zuko replied as she came to join him. "My uncle hates me, I know it. He loved and supported me in every way he could, and I still turned against him. How can I even face him?"

"Zuko, you're sorry for what you did, right?" Katara asked.

"More sorry than I've been about anything in my entire life." Zuko replied.

'I think I know what Katara's doing.' Mo thought to herself.

"Then he'll forgive you," Katara told Zuko. "He will."

Zuko looked motivated from that and soon went to talk with his uncle.

"You sure know how to motivate someone." Mo smiled at Katara.

"I really try my best," Katara smiled back. "I hope to be braver on adventures too, like that time when we met Moana."

"I'm sure you will." Mo smiled back.

Meanwhile...

"All these past Avatars," Aang said to himself. "They keep telling me I'm gonna have to do it. They don't get it."

Momo chattered to him then.

"You're right," Aang replied. "Maybe an Air Nomad Avatar will understand where I'm coming from."

Momo merely stared at him.

"I know you can't really talk," Aang told him. "Pretending you can just helps me think."

Momo chattered again from that.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't pretend to hear that." Aang then said.

"Alright, an Air Nomad Avatar should help." Captain Planet said.

Aang soon went back to meditating.

"I am Avatar Yangchen, young air-bender." The Avatar greeted once he appeared.

"Avatar Yangchen, the monks always taught me that all life is sacred," Aang replied. "Even the life of the tiniest spider-fly caught in its own web."

'This Avatar should be able to agree with Aang.' Captain Planet thought to himself.

"Yes. All life is sacred." Yangchen said to Aang.

"I know, I'm even a vegetarian," Aang smiled. "I've always tried to solve my problems by being quick or clever. And I've only had to use violence for necessary defense. And I've certainly never used it to take a life."

Captain Planet smiled from that a bit.

"Avatar Aang, I know that you're a gentle spirit, and the monks have taught you well, but this isn't about you," Yangcheng replied. "This is about the world."

"These monks sound important to you." Captain Planet commented to Aang.

"Well, they raised me." Aang explained.

"And I promise you we will find a better way than killing the Fire Lord." Captain Planet told him.

Aang looked to him as he had a lot on his mind. "The monks taught me that I had to detach myself from the world so my spirit could be free." he then said.

"Many great and wise Air Nomads have detached themselves and achieved spiritual enlightenment, but the Avatar can never do it," Yangchen then told Aang. "Because your sole duty is to the world. Here is my wisdom for you: Selfless duty calls you to sacrifice your own spiritual needs, and do whatever it takes to protect the world."

"And another one bites the dust." Captain Planet sighed.

"I guess I don't have a choice, Momo and Captain Planet," Aang said in sorrow. "I have to kill the Fire Lord."

"Looks like it." Captain Planet frowned.


	6. Chapter 6

Back at the White Lotus camp, everyone waited a bit while Zuko would talk with his uncle. Mo was seen laying on the ground as she looked at the stars.

"I'm sure we'll find your uncle again." Atticus soothed.

"You're so sweet." Mo appreciated that.

"What are ya doing?" Thor asked Mo.

"Oh, just looking out to the stars a little," Mo smiled. "It's pretty relaxing."

Atticus and Thor soon joined her. Mo smiled to them as they watched the stars together. Cherry listened in slightly between Zuko and Iroh's discussion.

"Uncle, I know you must have mixed feelings about seeing me," Zuko soon spoke up before he started to cry. "But I want you to know, I am so, so, sorry, Uncle. I am so sorry and ashamed of what I did. I don't know how I can ever make it up to you, but I'll--"

Iroh soon cut Zuko off by hugging him. Cherry couldn't help but give a small smile from what she was hearing.

"How can you forgive me so easily?" Zuko asked, feeling emotionally confused. "I thought you would be furious with me."

"I was never angry with you," Iroh clarified. "I was sad because I was afraid you lost your way."

"I did lose my way." Zuko replied before he was released as Cherry rubbed her eyes a bit, removing her glasses.

"But you found it again," Iroh told Zuko. "And you did it by yourself. And I am so happy you found your way here." he then hugged him again.

"It wasn't that hard, Uncle," Zuko replied. "You have a pretty strong scent."

'He's got that right.' Cherry thought to herself as she put her glasses back on.

Back on the island, Momo, Captain Planet, and Aang were asleep, and where Captain Planet soon felt his heart power telling him something. Aang and Momo continued to sleep.

"Mo... I have to get back to her..." Captain Planet told himself softly. He soon noticed what looked like the island was moving. "And what is this?" he then asked.

Aang soon woke up with a yawn.

"Uh, Aang? Do you see what I see?" Captain Planet asked the young Avatar.

"Huh?" Aang asked before taking a look. "Wait. Is it just me, or are those mountains getting bigger?"

"It's not just you." Captain Planet said.

Momo let out a chatter in response.

"Okay, get ready to go up." Aang told Captain Planet, about to air-bend.

"Ready." Captain Planet said.

Aang nodded and soon air-bent the both of them, landing onto a tree together. Momo soon flew after them, showing his flying ability as a flying lemur.

"Hey, not bad." Captain Planet chuckled to that.

Momo simply chattered at him. Captain Planet smiled and pet the lemur a bit.

"They're not getting larger, they're getting closer!" Aang then realized what was happening.

"Evacuate the tree!" Captain Planet then gasped.

"Took the words right out of my mouth." Aang told him.

They soon came out of the tree together from the strange sight before landing into the water together. Momo looked down to them from the branch as they splashed, and where it was soon surprised by what happened next. Aang and Captain Planet swam around before seeing something incredible and they both came up to the surface together.

"It's amazing, Momo!" Aang gasped and beamed to his lemur. "The biggest animal in the world! I've gotta to swim around and find its face."

"And I thought I saw big animals before." Captain Planet smiled.

Momo soon followed Aang and Captain Planet across the "island". Momo was then flying before Aang went to go swimming again.

"Oh, Mo, I know you're worried, but I promise I'll be back soon," Captain Planet said as he held his chest to his beating heart. "Just wait a little longer."

Back at the White Lotus Camp...

"Uncle, you're the only person other than the Avatar who can possibly defeat the Father Lord." Zuko soon said.

"You mean the Fire Lord." Toph corrected.

"That's what I just said!" Zuko replied angrily.

"You said Father Lord." Cherry told him.

Zuko growled a bit to her.

"Okay...?" Cherry replied. "Someone has issues."

"Hmm..." Iroh paused in thought.

"We need you to come with us!" Zuko urged him.

"No, Zuko, it won't turn out well." Iroh replied.

"How can you be sure?" Cherry asked.

"Besides, you can beat him!" Zuko added. "And we'll be there to help."

"Even if I did defeat Ozai, and I don't know that I could, it would be the wrong way to end the war," Iroh replied. "History would see it as just more senseless violence, a brother killing a brother to grab power. The only way for this war to end peacefully is for the Avatar to defeat the Fire Lord."

"Okay, but then how can he defeat him if we can't find Aang or Captain Planet?" Cherry asked.

"Sozin's Comet is arriving, and our destinies are upon us," Iroh replied. "Aang will face the Fire Lord. I'm not sure about this Captain Planet fellow."

"Are you saying when the Fire Lord comes, then they will too?" Cherry asked.

"It's possible." Iroh replied.

"Alright then." Cherry said.

"And then you would come and take your rightful place on the throne?" Zuko then asked his uncle.

"No. Someone new must take the throne," Iroh replied. "An idealist with a pure heart and unquestionable honor. It has to be you, Prince Zuko."

"Unquestionable honor?" Zuko replied, looking away. "But I've made so many mistakes."

"Yes, you have," Iroh nodded. "You've struggled; you've suffered, but you have always followed your own path. You restored your own honor, and only you can restore the honor of the Fire Nation."

"I'll try, Uncle." Zuko then sighed.

'I'm guessing that's all he can ask for.' Cherry thought to herself.

"When I was a boy, I had a vision that I would one day take Ba Sing Se," Iroh then said. "Only now do I see that my destiny is to take it back from the Fire Nation, so the Earth Kingdom can be free again."

"That's why you gathered the members of the White Lotus." Suki realized.

"Yes... Zuko, you must return to the Fire Nation, so that when the Fire Lord falls, you can assume the throne and restore peace and order," Iroh nodded and informed. "But Azula will be there, waiting for you."

'I can already tell she's going to be a challenge.' Cherry thought to herself.

"I can handle Azula." Zuko reassured.

"Not alone!" Iroh replied. "You'll need help."

"You're right," Zuko nodded. "Katara, how would you like to help me put Azula in her place?"

"It would be my pleasure." Katara replied.

"We'll help too." Atticus said.

"Yeah... What is our destiny today?" Sokka then asked the older man.

"What do you think it is?" Iroh quizzed.

"I think that, even though we don't know where Aang or Captain Planet are, we need to do everything we can to stop the airship fleet." Sokka then said.

"And that means when Aang does face the Fire Lord, we'll be right there if he needs us." Toph then added.

Iroh smiled from that.

"Sounds like we have a plan." Mo said.

"This is so sudden," Cherry replied. "I just hope we can all do it."

"Ah! Cherry!" Thor spoke up. "My uncle taught me all about your crazy adventures and how you all work together to make things right in the end, and if that's not proof that you can do this, I don't know what is!"

"Right." Cherry said.

"I know you can and I believe in you," Thor smiled before pulling her into a hug. "You're amazing and do amazing things! You should be proud of yourself for making it this far!"

"Guh..." Cherry grunted slightly from the hug. "Sure... Thanks..."

"Thor, remember, Cherry isn't much of a hugger." Atticus said.

"I just wanna give her my support." Thor smiled.

"Okay, let go." Cherry demanded.

Thor soon let go, making her straighten her back a bit.

"You might need an eel hound." Piandao advised.

"An eel hound! Of course, right, an eel hound!" Sabrina chuckled before looking to the others. "What's an eel hound?"

They soon found out as they began to ride some which were strange four-legged creatures that traveled like horses.

"Oh, so those are eel hounds." Sabrina said.

"I'm not sure how I feel about this." Cherry remarked.

"Nothing runs faster over land or swims quicker than a giant eel hound," Piandao advised, handing a map to Sokka. "The air ship base is on a small island just off the Earth Kingdom shore. You should be able to intercept the fleet within a day's journey."

"Thank you, Master." Sokka replied, accepting the map.

"These eel hounds sure do look interesting." Mo said.

"You're telling me..." Atticus replied. "And I've flown a dragon or two."

"Not just in Ever After High, but with Hiccup, we know, we know." Cherry teased.

"Let's take these things for a ride." Thor said.

They soon went to take a ride.

"I'm not sure which is rougher... This or a woolly mammoth..." Cherry commented to herself.

"I think this will be easy." Thor said.

"Of course you will." Cherry muttered.

"Yee-haw!" Thor laughed as he had fun.

"So if I'm going to be Fire Lord after the war is over, what are you going to do?" Zuko asked his uncle.

"After I re-conquer Ba Sing Se, I'm going to re-conquer my tea shop, and I'm going to play Pai Sho every day." Iroh replied.

"Pai Sho?" Thor asked.

"Ah, you've never heard of Pai Sho?" Iroh replied.

"Heh, sorry, no." Thor smiled bashfully.

"Where did you guys even come from?" Zuko asked.

"...Far away?" Thor bit his lip nervously.

"Yeah, somewhere very far away." Sabrina added.

Thor then quickly nodded.

"You're weird then." Sokka said.

"Sokka!" Katara scolded.

"Well, they are!" Sokka replied. "What kinda people don't know about a classic game?"

"We're from a country very far away." Mo said.

"You're still weird." Sokka replied.

Katara rolled her eyes from her brother's response.

It was soon time to part ways.

"Well, uh, it was very nice to meet you, sir." Cherry said to Iroh.

"You as well." Iroh greeted.

'Here we go.' Patch thought to himself.

The eel hound soon set off, going off with Appa as it was now time to get going.

"So, Tyke, you liking the adventure life so far?" Patch smiled.

"You bet!" Tyke smiled back. "I never got to do cool stuff like this with my dad."

"I bet." Patch smiled back.

Tyke soon hugged him.

"Hey! What's that for?" Patch chuckled.

"For letting me meet Thor and be his new pet." Tyke smiled.

"No prob." Patch smiled back.

Sokka glanced over with wide eyes before looking over. "Guys? I think those dogs talked." he then said.

"Sokka, stop making up stories." Katara groaned.

"Nope, he's not making it up." Tyke smiled.

Katara's eyes widened. Patch looked a little nervous and grinned sheepishly to Team Avatar as Puppy Power got loose.

"Whoops." Tyke said as he covered his mouth.

"It's okay." Patch whispered.

"So animals can talk now?" Katara asked with bewilderment.

"Yep." Tyke nodded.

"I guess you are far from here." Katara commented.

"Sure." Thor smiled innocently.

Meanwhile, Aang was swimming around under the water. Captain Planet did his best to keep up with Aang. Momo scampered all around.

"Heh, I think I like that little friend of yours, Aang." Captain Planet chuckled from Momo.

"Momo can be pretty fun." Aang smiled.

Captain Planet smiled as he looked around. "This island is nice, but it's no Hope Island..." he then said.

"Is that your home?" Aang asked.

"Pretty much, yes," Captain Planet nodded. "I'm usually there with Gaia."

"Is she your girlfriend or sister?" Aang asked.

"Heh," Captain Planet chuckled a bit. "She's a very good friend of mine. She guards peace and harmony on the planet, well, at least she does back home that is."

"That's good to know." Aang smiled.

"I'm sure you'd like it on Hope Island if you could see." Captain Planet smiled back.

"It does sound pretty nice." Aang nodded to that.

"It is." Captain Planet smiled.

Aang then continued to swim until he was soon encountered by some sort of new animal along with Captain Planet. 

"What is that...?" he muttered to himself from this world's strange creatures.

"A lion turtle!" Aang beamed.

"A lion turtle?" Captain Planet asked. "Fascinating.

"Maybe you can help me," Aang soon told the creature. "Everyone, even my own past lives, are expecting me to end someone's life, but I don't know if I can do it."

The lion turtle looked between Captain Planet and Aang before speaking, though without opening its mouth. "The true mind can weather all the lies and illusions without being lost. The true heart can tough the poison of hatred without being harmed. Since beginning-less time, darkness thrives in the void but always yields to purifying light."

'Sounds like he's giving us advice.' Captain Planet thought to himself.

The lion turtle placed two claws on Aang, one on his forehead and the other on his chest, and a bright light issued forth from it.

Soon, they were near the Earth Kingdom, and Aang and Captain Planet onto dry land. Momo then flew nto Aang's shoulder.

"Wait for him," The lion turtle advised. "He will come."

"Well, thank you," Captain Planet said before bowing with Aang as the creature then left them. "I gotta tell Mo and Gaia about this when I get back."

Meanwhile, Katara, Zuko, and some of the others were seen flying on Appa.

"Zuko, don't worry," Katara coaxed. "We can take Azula."

"It's not her I'm worried about. I'm worried about Aang," Zuko replied. "What if he doesn't have the guts to take out my father? What if he loses?"

"Aang won't lose. He's gonna come back," Katara said as she tried to sound confident. "He has to."

"I'm sure he will." Atticus said.

"So... Azula... That's Zuko's sister..." Cherry memorized.

"Yeah," Thor replied. "We might wanna be careful. Zuko's firm enough as it is."

"Right." Patch nodded.

They soon came into the Royal Palace for a landing as Azula was being pampered. Sokka, Toph, and Suki were with the others on the eel hound while going through the water.

"It's weird to say, but the comet actually looks beautiful." Suki observed as Sabrina looked amazed.

"Too bad the Fire Lord's about to use it to destroy the world." Toph replied.

"It sure is something." Sabrina remarked.

"You said it." Mo said.

The eel hound arrived at the shore of the airship base. The group then climbed their way up a cliff side only to discover the fleet had just taken off.

"We're too late!" Sokka cried out. "The fleet's already taking off!"

"Then we're taking off, too!" Toph replied. "Where's the closest airship?"

"It's right--" Sokka began, only to be interrupted as Toph launched them toward the airship with her earth-bending.

"Toph!" Atticus called out.

They then fell on deck of a nearby ship.

"Well, that's one way to travel." Sabrina said.

"Guess so." Cherry said.

"So now what?" Sabrina asked.

"We head to the control room." Toph suggested.

"That sounds devious!" Cherry replied.

"To the controls we go." Atticus said.

They soon went that way as Toph decided to do a little more elemental bending.

"I guess you can bend just about anything in this world," Cherry commented. "Seeing it up close though is a lot more exciting than hearing Mr. Snipe drone on about it in school."

"Well, of course seeing things like this is better than listening to it from a teacher." Thor said.

"You have a point there." Cherry had to admit.

Toph approached the door and knocked several times before breaking it down. She then used metal-bending to create a suit of armor from the door and assaulted the astonished crew members. The Fire Nation soldiers launched fire-bending attacks at her, but she merely dodged them and metal-bent various parts of the ship's interior to imprison the crew members. With all the men defeated, the others peered into the room as Toph took off her suit of armor.

"That's how it's done!" Toph beamed.

"Good work, Toph!" Sokka replied. "Time to take control of the ship, take the wheel."

"That's a great idea!" Toph deadpanned. "Let the blind girl steer the giant airship!"

"I was talking to Suki." Sokka then told her.

"That makes much more sense." Thor said.

"What are we going to do about the rest of the crew?" Suki asked as she approached the steering wheel.

"Take us down closer to the water. I've got an idea," Sokka replied before taking the speaker. "Attention, crew, this is your captain speaking. Everyone please report to the bomb bay immediately for hot cakes and sweet cream. We have a very special birthday to celebrate."

"Seriously?" Cherry asked.

"You got a better idea?" Sokka replied.

"Can't say that I do." Cherry muttered.

Suki soon continued to steer while the other people did what Sokka asked of them.

"It's working." Cherry said.

"Of course it is," Sokka smirked. "I'm brilliant."

"Man, I miss Drell a little." Cherry muttered to herself.

"What'd you say?" Sokka asked.

"Oh, nothing. Nothing at all." Cherry shrugged.

Sokka glanced at her like she was strange. Cherry glanced to the crew who bought Sokka's lie, wondering what was going to happen.

"Fire Lord Ozai, here we come." Sokka said with motivation.

"Oh, yeah." Cherry nodded.

They continued to sail away, though it seemed to take a while longer than they thought.

"Ugh!" Cherry groaned.

"We're not gonna catch up to him in time." Sokka remarked.

"No..." Suki said in strong dismay.

"There has to be a faster way." Sabrina said.

"Hmm..." Cherry paused in thought.

The others began to feel worried as the sailing wasn't so smooth anymore.


	7. Chapter 7

Meanwhile, Captain Planet continued to keep Aang company about this whole taking down the Fire Lord issue. 'Here we go.' The eco superhero thought to himself.

Ozai raised his arms in the air from where he was, pulling his palm down toward the ground beneath. A small but incredibly intense flame is forming on his hand, growing larger until it is finally fired into an enormous fire blast that ignites the earth below. He soon burned the ground with a sadistic grin.

"Momo, time for you to go." Aang told his pet.

Momo leapt off of Aang's shoulder.

"I'll go too." Captain Planet offered.

"Alright." Aang said.

"I know you can do it as long as you put your mind it to it," Captain Planet advised. "The power is yours."

Aang nodded.

"Go get him." Captain Planet smiled.

Aang smiled back before hugging him instantly and let the eco superhero get going so he could take care of Ozai. Captain Planet soon flew off so then Aang would face Ozai alone. Momo soon went to join Captain Planet as Aang was by himself. Aang closed his eyes and breathes deeply. He soon performed several spinning kicks, using earth-bending to send giant sections of the stone pillar beneath him toward Ozai's ship and jumped to another pillar. The chunks of rock whistled past the side of Ozai's airship, which caught his notice. The last few pieces of rock struck the airship's engine, which caused Ozai to lose balance and stop his attack.

'Oh, yeah.' Captain Planet thought to himself as he watched this from where he was.

The airship soon went off after the attack. Ozai then looked down to see Aang. Aang spun his body around, gathering his energy, and unleashed a huge fire blast at Ozai's ship, striking the final blow to its engine, thereby destroying the airship.

"Way to go, Aang." Captain Planet smiled to himself.

Momo chattered a little agreement.

"That's sure to help out the others." Captain Planet said.

Aang turned to the side toward the airship and it floated past him, facing Ozai for the first time. Ozai stared at Aang with surprise as he was still standing at top of a stone pillar in the distance before lowering his bending stance. Ozai then removed his Phoenix King armor and cloak, burning it and leaving his chest bare, then jumped off of the platform he was standing on, using his fire-bending to fly like a rocket toward Aang. Aang then luckily got out of the way in time. Sokka, along with some of the others, seemed to had seen this.

"What just happened?" Suki asked.

"It's Aang!" Sokka beamed. "He's back!"

"That must mean Captain Planet can't be too far behind." Cherry said.

"Oh, that sounds good for your, uh, cousin." Sokka replied.

"Yes, it does." Cherry said.

Aang and Ozai were facing each other while Captain Planet hid away with Momo.

"After generations of Fire Lords failed to find you, now the universe delivers you to me as an act of providence." Ozai scowled at Aang.

"Please listen to me," Aang begged. "We don't have to fight. You have the power to end it here and stop what you're doing."

"You are right," Ozai replied. "I do have the power. I have ALL the power in the world!" he then yelled out before shooting out fire from his hands and mouth.

"He's making the wrong decision." Captain Planet told Momo, referring to Ozai.

Momo nodded to that as he looked worried about Aang. Aang soon entered his battle stance. The flames died as he saw Aang and soon jumped up in the air with a spin and slammed his fist downward, creating a circular wave of flames that spread directly toward Aang. Aang jumped over the attack and slammed his hands and feet into the stone pillar right below him. He then earth-bent a piece of the pillar he is holding into the air. Soon, he rotated it around and kicked the chunk of rock toward Ozai, who lept away, using his fire-bending. In mid-air, Ozai propelled himself at Aang using a jet of fire from his feet. At the same time, Aang jumped toward Ozai, sending a wave of fire at him. Ozai then kicked forward and shot a fire blast from his foot. The two attacks collided in a fiery explosion.

'I know Aang will do the right thing in the end.' Captain Planet thought to himself.

Sokka and the others were soon watching what was going on through the broken window.

"Go, Aang!" Sokka cheered in sheer excitement. "Air-bending slice!"

"Shouldn't we be helping him?" Suki asked.

"The Fire Lord is Aang's fight," Sokka replied. "We need to stay focused on stopping that fleet from burning down the Earth Kingdom."

"Right." Cherry said.

"And how do we do that, Captain Boomerang?" Toph deadpanned. "I can't see outside of this floating hunk of metal."

Sokka paused for a moment or so until he smiled in excitement once he came up with an idea. "Airship slice!"

"In English?" Sabrina asked.

"Maybe you should leave this to the Elemental Benders, Blondie." Sokka smirked.

Sabrina simply glared at Sokka.

"What?" Sokka replied.

"You know what you did." Sabrina narrowed her eyes.

The airship they were piloting soon began to rise higher and higher into the air. Sokka soon tried to pull some levers as he spun the wheel to his left, and soon, an airship fleet was riding right behind them.

"Why do I have a bad feeling?" Cherry asked.

"Do you have any other feelings?" Sokka scoffed.

"I'm sorry, I can't hear you," Cherry said, holding out her fist. "You wanna talk into my MICROPHONE?!"

"Cherry, calm down." Sabrina said.

"Argh..." Cherry grumbled a bit.

Little did they know, fire-benders were soon shown to be hiding a bit and began to attack them with fire-bending as they sailed through safely at first.

"I'm having a bad feeling now." Sabrina said.

"No one likes a pessimist, Spellman." Cherry smirked.

"Why, you--!" Sabrina complained.

The fire blasts soon shot around which nearly hit the airships, but it began to hit the forest, engulfing it flames which seemed to make Mo feel quite hurt due to how much she loved nature.

"Whoa," Toph muttered. "That's a lot of fire, isn't it?"

"I knew I had a bad feeling." Sabrina said.

"I guess that is pretty bad..." Cherry added, shaking slight chills.

Sokka soon spun the wheel back around as their airship came to face the side of the airship fleet. He pulled more levers, steadying the ship and pulled a lever down as the needle soon turned to the maximum. Smoke began to shoot out the exhaust pipe which soon made the machines explode.

"It's gonna be a rough ride!" Sokka soon cried out. "We need to get to the top of this thing, fast!"

"Alright then," Cherry said calmly at first before crying out. "ABANDON AIRSHIP!"

"Couldn't agree more." Sabrina said.

Sokka soon grabbed Toph's hand and they began to run off. Cherry and the others soon began to find a way to get themselves off as this wasn't good.

"Then what?" Suki then asked from what Sokka had suggested.

"Watch each other's backs, and if we make it that far, I'll let you know." Sokka replied.

"Here we go." Cherry said.

They soon ran off together to do what they could. Suki and Sokka then shared a quick kiss with each other.

"Aww... How cute," Cherry commented dryly. "Now how about we try surviving?"

Sokka and Suki soon looked a bit sheepish.

The airship soon began to descend. It plowed into other airships, causing a domino-effect of crashing. They group then climbed their way up a ladder to the top of the airship. The floor beneath them suddenly was destroyed as soon as Sokka got up the ladder and luckily, they had just made it.

"This way." Sabrina said as she found a hatch.

"Onward!" Cherry proclaimed.

Sokka then grabbed Toph's hand to guide her, and the group soon began running toward the front of the ship as the airship was still flying through the fleet, but slowly demolished itself in process. The group then raced toward the front of the airship. Suddenly, just as they were getting to their destination, part of the airship fell off, separating some of the group from each other such as Suki from Sokka and Toph.

"Crud." Cherry groaned.

"Suki!" Sokka cried out.

"Guys!" Sabrina pouted as she was stuck with Suki.

Suki and Sokka looked heartbroken from their separation.

"Don't worry, you'll be back with her." Cherry told him.

"Do you think so?" Sokka asked.

"Hey, come on now," Cherry replied. "I go through stuff like this all the time on my adventures, and everything always turns out alright in the end, even when things look so bleak and dooming."

"I'll take your word for it." Sokka said.

"Haven't you been on adventures long?" Cherry replied. "Anything is possible."

"Jeez, you sound like that Atticus friend of yours." Sokka commented.

"I guess someone has to in this situation." Cherry then said.

"True." Sokka said.

"But now, I think we must do something else to get off here." Cherry replied.

"What's that?" Sokka asked.

"Sokka, I think she means we gotta jump!" Toph replied.

"Exactly!" Cherry nodded.

The group soon jumped in time just as the front of the airship soon slammed violently in front of another. They then landed onto the floor below and Sokka helped shade Toph from the debris as the others ducked.

"Uh, sorry about your friend." Cherry told Sokka about Suki.

'Well, she's trying.' Mo thought to herself.

"I guess we'll go to wherever the water will take us now." Cherry said as they drifted along.

"Right." Atticus said.

They soon rode along as Sokka looked heartbroken to be separated from Suki.

"Anybody see where Thor went?" Cherry asked.

We are soon shown the Fire Lord's coronation where only Azula and the Fire Sages were present.

"Shh." Thor shushed Tyke as they went to sneak around.

Tyke nodded, knowing to be quiet. Azula was seen kneeling down on the plaza steps. She was seen wearing Fire Lord robes with her armor underneath. Standing behind her were Fire Sages as one began to hold the headpiece over her head.

"By decree of Phoenix King Ozai, I now crown you Fire Lord--" The Fire Sage began only to pause as he sensed something.

"What are you waiting for?" Azula glared impatiently. "Do it!"

The company wasn't just Thor, Appa was soon coming with a certain somebody.

'Great timing.' Thor thought to himself.

"Sorry, but you're not gonna become Fire Lord today," Zuko told his sister before jumping down from Appa. "I am."

Azula laughed a bit from that. "You're hilarious."

Katara then jumped to go beside Zuko, looking firm to Azula. "And you're going down." she then stated.

"Now?" Tyke whispered to Thor.

"Now." Thor whispered back with a nod.

"Awesome!" Tyke beamed.

Thor and Tyke soon came out with Zuko and Katara.

"You're back?" Zuko asked.

"That's right, Zuko, and we can see you need some help." Thor smirked as he stood with his new pet/familiar.

Tyke nodded in agreement. The Fire Sage was just about to crown Azula as the new Fire Lord, regardless of what Katara and Zuko had just said, until Azula signaled with her hand for him to stop.

"Wait," Azula told the Sage before looking to her brother. "You want to be Fire Lord? Fine. Let's settle this. Just you and me, brother. The showdown that was always meant to be. Agni Kai!"

"You're on." Zuko replied in serious determination.

"Uh, mind reminding some of us what an Agni Kai is?" Thor asked.

Zuko and Azula glanced at him.

"Just asking." Thor shrugged modestly.

"It's a traditional fire-bending duel that goes back for centuries," The Fire Sage told him. "It's to be fought with honor and it's won when one opponent burns the other."

"Whoa." Thor said.

Katara felt very surprised from what was about to happen. Azula's lips formed into a sly smile to her brother.

"What are you doing? She's playing you," Katara said to Zuko. "She knows she can't take us both, so she's trying to separate us."

"I know," Zuko replied. "But I can take her this time."

"But even you admitted to your uncle that you would need help facing Azula." Katara said.

"There's something off about her; I can't explain it but she's slipping," Zuko insisted. "And this way, no one else has to get hurt."

"Sounds like the smartest way to go." Thor said.

Katara soon nodded as there was nothing more they could do.

"There's nothing more we can do," Thor told Tyke. "Best let Zuko handle Azula."

"I guess." Tyke pouted a bit.

Thor and Tyke soon joined Katara's side. We cut to courtyard from the side. Zuko was shown kneeling on one end, to Azula kneeling on the other end of the courtyard. The two fire-bending siblings soon stood up and turned around as Azula took off her Fire Lord garments.

"I'm sorry it has to end this way, brother." Azula spoke up.

"No, you're not." Zuko scoffed.

Azula smiled as she then took a fighting stance before shooting fire at her brother. Zuko brought his hands up and jumped forward, bringing his arms down in front of him. He bent a flame in each hand and they emerged. He then sent the fire toward Azula. A wall of fire soon collided with blue colliding with red. Azula then leapt up on a jet of fire and kicked her legs forward, sending a wave of fire from her feet during each of her three spinning kicks.

'Whoa, good thing it's just them fighting.' Thor thought to himself.

"You okay?" Katara asked Thor.

"A bit worried about my friends, but I'll be fine." Thor replied, fanning his face a bit as the fire-bending made him feel a little hot.

Tyke even began to pant from the heat.

"Oh, poor puppy..." Thor said softly, petting Tyke to help him even if it wouldn't do much.

Meanwhile, at the stone pillars, Aang landed on top of one, but suddenly leapt away to be blocked and pushed by a blast of fire emerging from Ozai. The Fire Lord attacked again, sending a wave of fire from a downward kick. Aang jumped to another rock to avoid the attack, and picks up a small part of the rock and sends it toward Ozai with a kick. Ozai dodged the attack by sending a blast of fire out of his foot. Aang leapt to the top of another rock to avoid the attack before leaping to land near a waterfall. Ozai followed him there, sending yet another fire blast toward Aang. Aang used water-bending to send some of the waterfall toward the flames, extinguishing them and causing Ozai to jump back. 

He flew back toward Aang, using fire rockets from his feet. He shot a large burst of fire at Aang, but Aang jumped to the top of the waterfall to avoid the attack. Ozai rocketed up after him, and flipped forward, shooting fire from both feet. Aang jumped to the other side of the slope to escape the hot flames. Captain Planet did the best he could to not get involved in the fight. Momo huddled up to him.

"Aw, I like you too, little guy." Captain Planet smiled to the winged lemur.

Momo looked worried for Aang.

"Aw, I'm sure he'll be fine." Captain Planet soothed the little critter.

Ozai flew over to Aang, using his fire jets shooting from his feet, but Aang landed on a boulder, lifting it into the air. He jumped away, only to stop Ozai for a second, distracted by the boulder. He continued to chase Aang, shooting at him with his fiery fist. Aang spun around, creating a tornado shield that blocks him from the flames. He landed on the side of a rock pillar, and quickly scooted to the other side, only to see Ozai shooting another stream of fire at him. Aang leapt to another pillar before air-bending himself back to the first pillar. He kicked the top of the pillar off, sending it toward Ozai. To Aang's surprise, Ozai was right behind him, and he sent a ball of fire toward Aang.

"Gosh!" Captain Planet frowned in concern.

Aang raised his hand to block himself from the surprise attack as he was pushed and hit the side of a rock, falling to the ground in pain. Ozai flew toward him again, and landed on the same ledge as Aang. Seeing that Ozai was there, Aang picked himself up, and suddenly earth-bent to create rock armor around his body. Ozai shot fists of fire at Aang, pushing him around the edge of the ledge. He swung his arm at Aang, sending a wave of fire toward him, but he jumped away, leaving the rock armor behind.

"Whoa." Captain Planet said.

Aang suddenly performed a flip backward to shoot a gust of wind at Ozai from the air. Ozai jumped aside to avoid Aang's blast, and began to shoot lightning. Aang was grasping on to the side of a rock, seemingly terrified. Just when the lightning was about to strike him, he quickly swung his arm around to create another tornado shield. He jumped up, and flew to the top of a rock where Ozai attempted to shoot a lightning bolt at him, but missed. After the failed attempt, he continued shooting blasts at Aang, to which he lifted the top of a rock and dodged in order to evade. He suddenly rolled forward, just as Ozai sends another blast of lightning toward him.

Aang began to redirect the lightning, pointing it toward the terrified Ozai. Aang hesitated to strike him, and so he sent the bolt into the orange sky instead. He fell to the ground, exhausted from straining to hold the energy from the lightning. Ozai smiled, sensing he had the upper-hand, and performed a spin-kick of fire toward Aang, who raised the ground to protect himself from the fire blast. He was thrown off the rock from the impact and is falling toward the water below him as he then realized that he was falling.

"Aang!" Captain Planet cried out in concern.

Aang soon used his water-bending to soften his fall.

"Oh, thank goodness." Captain Planet said as he watched Aang.

Ozai looked down to Aang and soon went to go after him.

Meanwhile, with Zuko and Azula, there were orange and blue flames blasting toward each other. One building was shown to be on fire, and as a bright blue flame shot past Thor and Tyke as another building burned into the flames.

Zuko then punched a powerful blast of fire towards his sister. His stream of orange blends with a blast of blue fire. He continued shooting fire while being pushed back by the blue flames colliding with his. Zuko then shot yet another blast as he steadied himself.

"I can't watch anymore!" Thor cried out, covering his eyes.

Tyke soon whimpered as he also covered his eyes. Thor hugged his dog as they held each other close from the intense sibling fight. Suddenly, Zuko and Azula stopped their attacks. Azula felt scared and confused as she then found Zuko's strong attack has caused the plaza behind her to be smothered in flames. She leapt forward with a blast of fire that she swung at Zuko. Just as he was about to be hit, Zuko thrusted his palms outward to create a wall of fire that slices the blue flame. The flames began to slowly die down.

"Please stop." Tyke pouted.

"Please let it be over soon." Thor begged.

It didn't seem to stop on the other hand. A determined look flushed over Azula. Zuko soon opened one fist while the other fist punched two large fireballs toward Azula, and the fire emerged to create one massive blast. Azula looked a bit scared as she reflected with orange from the oncoming attack. She then dodged, using a jet of blue fire. She flew forward into the air, using jets of fire from her feet and hands as she thrusted her fists forward, creating two blue fire blasts. Zuko was shown crouching with his arms outward, blue and orange flames swirling around him. Azula was flying toward him as she swerved to the right to dodge Zuko's last blast. Azula then shot fire at Zuko and circled him, a trail of blue fire coming from her feet. Zuko quickly defended himself by creating a shield of fire for protection. He tried to attack Azula, who was still circling him, but she was too fast. Zuko soon stopped firing and crouched and began spinning and kicking immense and powerful flames from his feet. Azula was flying forward; when she saw the attack, she tried to stop, but it was too late. Azula fell over and rolled forward onto the ground. In pain, she picked herself up as she felt extremely angry though in great pain.

"She's losing." Thor said as he uncovered his eyes.

Tyke whimpered a little as he didn't like the fighting between siblings.

"No lightning today?" Zuko mocked angrily. "What's the matter? Afraid I'll redirect it?"

"Oh, I'll show you lightning!" Azula glared as she moved and waved her fingertips in order to generate lightning, but her stance was irregular and off.

"She's already lost." Thor said.

"Thor, can't you do something?" Tyke asked.

"Oh, buddy, I would, but I don't know if I could," Thor replied. "Besides, this is Zuko's fight."

Tyke whimpered a bit.

"Aw, don't worry," Thor comforted him. "I'll keep you company."

"You're a good caretaker." Katara admired.

"Thanks." Thor smiled.

Katara gave a small smile back from that. Zuko inhaled and exhaled deeply. He assumed his stance and prepares to redirect whatever lightning might come his way. As he was doing so, Katara and the boys stood by with some back-up. Suddenly, light began to flicker as Azula began charging her lightning. Azula soon began to shoot lightning towards Zuko and the others as Zuko felt shocked, trying to go to Katara and the boys as the lightning was just about to hit them. Suddenly, Zuko jumped up, in between Katara, Thor, Tyke, and the lightning.

'Didn't see that coming.' Thor thought to himself.

"No!" Zuko cried out as he came in front of the three before the lightning could hit them and he then extended his finger out in order to redirect it, but failed in doing so, therefore absorbing it.

Katara looked shocked and horrified.

"He did that for us..." Thor whispered in shock.

Zuko soon hit the ground, the lightning leaving his body through his other arm. He was now lying on the ground, twitching from the electricity seeping through his body. He rolled onto his back, groaning and holding his wounded chest.

"Are you alright?" Thor asked him.

"Zuko!" Katara frowned.

Zuko was shown, lying on the ground in pain. His shirt around his chest was burnt away, revealing a large scar. Katara soon ran toward him, but is stopped in her tracks by a blast of lightning in between her and Zuko. Azula was shown, looking a bit crazy, hunched over and swaying from side-to-side. She suddenly started laughing maniacally and ran forward. Thor growled as he got ready to send a thunderbolt regardless of Azula being a girl. Tyke soon got ready to fight with him.

"What's this?" Azula smirked to Thor and Tyke. "New competition?"

"You've done enough." Thor glared as he stood with Tyke.

"You really think you can take me?" Azula asked with a smirk.

"Well, I guess we'll find out what happens when thunder strikes fire, huh?" Thor glared.

"This is going to be fun." Azula smirked.

Thor growled a bit aggressively in a way that could match her uncle.

"Thor, you don't have to do this." Katara said to the warlock teen.

"Don't worry, Katara; I'll be fine." Thor replied bravely.

"Yeah, he can take her." Tyke smiled.


	8. Chapter 8

Meanwhile, Ozai as was flying over the water below. Aang began to swing his arms, using water-bending to launch as he felt terrified. He reached the shore, stumbling forward, with Ozai not too far behind. Ozai reached him, and Aang earth-bent a circle of rocks around himself for protection. Ozai was right over him, laughing as Aang was trapped inside his sphere, bracing himself with his arms.

"You're weak, just like the rest of your people!" Ozai mocked. "They did not deserve to exist in this world, in my world! Prepare to join them. Prepare to die!"

Captain Planet tightened his hands into fists as he tried his best not to get involved. Momo chattered to him.

"I know, Momo, but I can't help it." Captain Planet replied.

Ozai thrusted both fists into Aang's rock shield, releasing a powerful fire blast while doing so. Aang did his best to defend himself within the rock shield with his eyes closed as pebbles fall around him and orange light could be seen seeping in through the cracks between the rocks. Ozai then threw another fire blast against Aang's shield. Ozai jumped back, landed, and rose back up as he sent two powerful blasts towards Aang.

"You can do it, Aang." Captain Planet said.

Ozai soon threw a left-curved fire blast, followed with a right-curved blast. He fired a straight blast toward Aang's earth sphere as he endured the blasts. "Come on out, Avatar!" He called out mockingly. "You can't hide in there forever!"

"Come on, Aang." Captain Planet said.

Meanwhile, at the the airship fleet, Sokka, Toph, and the others were running on top of one of three airships.

"Toph, metal-bend the rudder so it's jammed in a turning position," Cherry suggested from what she remembered from school. "The ship will spiral and slam into the others."

"Hey, nice idea." Sokka approved.

"Got it!" Toph said, moving Sokka and Cherry out of the way as she spit into her hands, and rubbed them together. She then gripped and metal-bent the rudder while grunting in effort, and the Imperial Fire-benders inside the ship crashed into the wall, and due to the action, the ship crashed into the others.

"Oh, yeah!" Atticus smiled.

"Great idea, Cherry," Sokka said to her before looking to the blind bender. "Have I ever mentioned how sweet it is that you invented metal-bending?" he then asked.

"You could stand to mention it more." Toph smirked.

"Well, metal-bending sure is impressive." Atticus smiled.

"Why, thank you." Toph nodded to him.

A fire-bender soon came out of the ship and fired at the young group. Dragging Toph along, Sokka jumped off the ship, planting his sword in the side of vessel the stop their descent. He managed to slow them down, though they still fell off and roughly land on a platform below; Sokka broke his leg in the process, and his sword embedded itself in the metal just in front of him. Toph, however, fell off the platform, though Sokka managed to grab hold of her hand at the last moment.

"My leg!" Sokka cried out. "Hang on Toph!"

"Aye-Aye, Captain." Toph replied to him.

"FIRE!" Cherry cried out.

"Where?!" Mo yelped.

Two fire-benders soon emerged on the platforms beside them, posing a threat from two sides. As one of the soldiers was about to fire-bend at them, Sokka threw his boomerang at him, knocking him out. He kicked his sword in to his hand and throws it at the remaining soldier's platform; it cut right through the metal and plummeted to the forest below.

"Bye, space sword." Sokka said sadly.

"It was a noble sacrifice." Cherry told him.

"Yeah, I know." Sokka frowned.

More Imperial Fire-benders came outside, ready to finish the group.

"I don't think boomerang's coming back, Toph," Sokka said. "It looks like this is the end."

Toph soon started crying and the fire-benders ran away. The airship got struck by a different one and Sokka let Toph and the others fall onto it before jumping down himself, hurting his leg again in the process and he feel over in pain.

"Ouch." Cherry cringed.

"That's gotta hurt." Patch winced.

"How did that happen?" Toph soon asked. "Did boomerang come back?"

"No, Suki and Cherry's other friends did." Sokka said as he looked up.

"Yep." Cherry nodded.

Suki and Sabrina soon rode through the airship with triumphant smiles.

"Oh, Sabrina's okay!" Atticus smiled in relief.

"Whew." Patch added.

"Hey, guys!" Sabrina called out.

"Hey, 'Brina!" Cherry and the others called back.

Aang and Ozai were still battling each other while Captain Planet felt very worried about Aang like a father to his son. Momo was about remind Captain Planet that this was Aang's fight.

"I know, Momo, I know," Captain Planet sighed. "I just can't stand to see young ones in trouble like this. Like Mo or the Planeteers. I care a great big deal about them. The Planeteers are almost like the children I never had."

"Then you'll love history being rewritten." Sombra's voice smirked.

Captain Planet soon looked around. Momo chattered to the eco superhero.

"I thought I heard something." Captain Planet told the winged lemur.

Momo tilted his head as he didn't hear anything other than Aang's fight with Ozai. Captain Planet then went to keep watching, though King Sombra's laugh echoed a bit. Ozai was still throwing fire blasts at Aang. He blasted Aang a few more times and raised up to fly toward the shell to shoot an enormous, continuous blast of fire at Aang. Ozai stepped back to charge another intense attack, causing Aang's rock shield to be crushed and Aang protected himself with an air-bending shield, but was pushed back by the force of the attack, crashing into a rock pillar. The scar on his back was hit with a point of the rock.

"Stop it!" Captain Planet cried out.

"This doesn't concern you." Ozai told him.

"He's correct, Captain Planet; this doesn't concern you." Sombra's voice smirked as the evil unicorn king soon appeared in his human form.

"You!" Captain Planet glared a bit.

"Why, hello there," Sombra smirked. "Funny seeing you here."

"Seeing you here isn't a big surprise as to why me and the others are here." Captain Planet glared.

"Oh, I guess you figured out how that could've happened," Sombra chuckled. "I plan on rewriting history a little."

"Not if I have anything to do about it." Captain Planet glared.

"Oh, I'd like to see you try and stop me, Mr. I-Must-Save-The-Rainforest, or whatever it is you do with those Planet Brats." Sombra rolled his eyes with a smirk.

Captain Planet soon flew towards Sombra and fought him while Aang would fight off Ozai, only he would be in the Avatar Mode. Sombra glared with a growl as he began to fight Captain Planet back. Ozai tried to fire-bend at the Avatar, but Aang merely knocked his hand away. He created a blast of air, sending Ozai flying backward, crashing into a pillar of rock. Ozai fell down to the ground and as the dust clears, he looked up at Aang in the sky with a sphere of air around him. Aang proceeded to roar and created fire out of his mouth, fists and feet. Aang created a massive gust of air, causing Ozai to cover himself as he groaned in struggle. Pillars of earth disintegrated and moved toward Aang as other pieces of rock rose up from the ground to surround Aang.

"You certainly are a challenge." Sombra glared as he and Captain Planet fought with equal strength.

"Funny, I was about to say the same thing about you!" Captain Planet glared back.

"Ooh, a wise guy, huh?" Sombra huffed. "Well, I'm sure Mo would be sad to see her precious Uncle Planet in an unfortunate accident."

"Too bad you won't get the chance to kill me since I can't be killed." Captain Planet glared.

"No, but I could still hurt you," Sombra smirked. "I'm quite powerful. I could've been great if Celestia and Luna would've let me too."

"We'll see of how powerful you are." Captain Planet glared.

"Bring it on then!" Sombra glared back before making Captain Planet trip.

"Oh, real mature!" Captain Planet complained before he then came up to lunge out at Sombra.

Sombra soon took the lunge and the two of them fought in the air. Water soon began to rise toward Aang as he created a ring of fire around himself. The earth began to create a ring inside the air sphere as the water continued to rise up and form another ring inside the earth sphere. Ozai was watching this, covering his head with his arms. Aang was then surrounded by a ring of water, a ring of earth, a sphere of air and a ring of fire. Tanks from the Fire Nation were soon arriving between the two fights.

"Oh, no, you don't." Captain Planet glared as he used his powers of the earth.

Sombra laughed as he used the remaining magic he had to take down Captain Planet. And where Captain Planet was sent down to the ground as he groaned before getting up and continued to use his powers of the earth to fight off Sombra and the tanks.

"Have enough, Eco Hero?" Sombra smirked.

"Not on your life!" Captain Planet retorted. "And you're gonna go down with that Fire Nation!"

The tanks were soon seen sent flying as Captain Planet sent them flying with a wave of earth.

We soon cut to Ba Sing Se as Bumi raised out of the ground with earth-bending. He turned around as Fire Nation tanks appear and fire on him, but he blocked it with earth-bending. He lowered the barrier with a smile as he shot rocks at the holes where they shot fire. He subsequently used earth-bending to shoot them into the air and they land, piled on top of one another while the soldiers come out the tank groaning in pain. Iroh was then burning the Fire Nation flag on Ba Sing Se Royal Palace to reveal the Earth Kingdom insignia as Aang and Captain Planet kept fighting Ozai and Sombra.

"Good always beats evil!" Captain Planet glared at Sombra.

"Oh, shut up with that!" Sombra sneered.

"You know it's true!" Captain Planet glared.

Sombra then shot with more magic.

"You can't hold onto that magic forever!" Captain Planet glared.

"Once I'm rid of you, I'll soon go after Cherry so she doesn't get in my way of Equestria becoming mine and Atticus's!" Sombra snapped.

"He's never going to join your side!" Captain Planet glared.

Sombra chuckled. "We'll see what happens... I've got big plans for that goth friend of his."

"No matter what he'll never forgive you for whatever you do to her." Captain Planet glared.

"Yes, but he'll have a weak will enough to join me!" Sombra grinned. "We shall rule together! As uncle and nephew!"

"Oh, stop living in the past!" Captain Planet glared.

"The past..." Sombra repeated as that seemed to motivate him for yet another plan.

Captain Planet soon punched him with his full strength. Sombra grunted and glared with fiery red eyes.

"Don't make me do that again," Captain Planet glared. "Get going."

Sombra smirked as he began to laugh.

"Augh! Why do you have to be so evil?!" Captain Planet complained as he lunged out for Sombra then.

Sombra soon took on the lunge and still smirked. "I must say thank you for giving me another plan." He smirked evilly.

"What plan?" Captain Planet glared.

Sombra chuckled. "I know what I have to do now," he then smirked. "Of course, it doesn't involve this world if you know what I mean."

Captain Planet glared before Sombra teleported away. Momo looked very curious over what just happened.

"I'm not sure what happened, Momo, but King Sombra is bad news." Captain Planet told the lemur.

Momo soon began to chatter.

"It'll be okay, little buddy," Captain Planet said before they went back to watching Aang and Ozai. "I hope so anyway."

Meanwhile, Azula and Thor soon began to fight each other through fire and thunder. And where Tyke began to cheer for his master. A few small flames can be seen, and in the middle of them was a badly injured Zuko. He tried to get up, but he was too hurt from the lighting strike and he fell down. Katara rushed to try and help him, but Azula launched a fire blast in front of her before she can reach him. She laughed manically and shoots lightning which Katara dodged from.

"Hey! Leave Katara out of this!" Thor glared at Azula, shooting a thunderbolt like Zeus. "This is between me and you!"

"Go, Thor!" Tyke cheered.

Azula dodged the thunderbolts the best she could as he did the same against her fireballs.

"A thunder-bender..." Katara whispered in surprise of Thor's abilities.

"Sure, let's go with that." Tyke said.

"Do you have powers too?" Katara asked.

"Hmm... I don't think so..." Tyke replied. "I'll have to find out later on."

"Yaugh!" Thor yelled out as a fireball hit him.

"THOR!" Tyke cried out, rushing to the warlock teen. "A-Are you okay?"

"I got burned a little." Thor groaned.

Tyke whimpered as he licked his owner to try and make him feel better.

"Aww... Good boy..." Thor smiled from that before hugging Tyke. "Good boy."

Tyke smiled back a little while still licking Thor.

"I'd really rather our family physician look after Little Zuzu if you don't mind." Azula smirked before she shot lightning and fire at her from the roof of a building.

Luckily, Katara managed to dodge them all and hid behind a column nearby.

"Zuzu, you don't look so good!" Azula mocked her brother before shooting Katara again.

Katara managed to dodge her and moved behind another column. She spotted water nearby and bent it onto the roof, but Azula had moved.

Azula came from behind her on fire jets and Katara was forced to flee. She then used the nearby water channel to make ice to slide on as Azula chased after her and fired another blast of fire which vaporized it completely. Azula unleashed a large burst of fire, but Katara managed to get away. Katara got off her ice path, but tripped on a grate and saw some water below. She looked up and grabbed some chains hanging from the wall.

"There you are, filthy peasant!" Azula grinned as she then approached the grates.

Thor was about to go help Katara, but Tyke stopped him as he could hear water. After a brief stare down between Katara and Azula, the water-bender used multiple water whips to force Azula onto the grate. Azula was about to shoot lightning at her when Katara froze them both with the water under the grate. Katara then melted the water around her and chained Azula's hands together tied to the grate. Katara bent the water back into the grate. After catching her breath, she tightened the chains to make sure Azula could not get free and rushed to heal Zuko. Katara then rolled Zuko on to his back and began healing him.

"Oh... That's nice..." Thor smiled.

"I can try to heal you too if you want." Katara offered.

"If you don't mind." Thor said.

"I'll be happy to." Katara replied.

"You're sweet." Thor smiled as he hugged Tyke.

Zuko soon opened his eyes, feeling the pain lessen, and smiled weakly at Katara, who smiled back as a she shed a tear. "Thank you, Katara." he then said.

"I think I'm the one who should be thanking you." Katara said as she helped him up.

"And it looks like she's a bit tied up." Thor said, referring to Azula.

Azula panted in anger, screaming in madness, and breathing fire, writhing in an attempt to break free. Finally she stopped and began to cry uncontrollably. Katara, Thor, Tyke, and Zuko watched in horror and pity. Katara soon healed up Thor's burn, luckily, he wasn't hurt that bad, but it still hurt when he got singed by Azula.

"I wonder how Aang's doing against Ozai?" Tyke said.

"I hope he's alright," Thor frowned. "I know how much fighting bothered him. I also hope that Uncle Drell can help us get back home."

Tyke nodded to that.

"You know Drell?" Katara asked.

"You do?" Thor asked back in equal shock.

"My brother, Aang, Toph, and I met him when we ended up meeting Moana and Maui." Katara replied.

"Ooh! He told me about that story!" Thor said. "I'm his nephew!"

"I can see the resemblance." Katara said.

"I'm handsome like him, huh?" Thor grinned.

"Uh... Sure..." Katara smiled sheepishly. "I hope your friends are okay too."

"Yeah, same here," Thor replied. "We're all sticking together."

Tyke nodded in agreement.

"It's funny though," Katara said. "Drell never mentioned having a nephew."

"Oh, that's because I'm from the fu--" Thor began before stopping himself. "Uh... I-I mean... I guess he forgot."

"I guess so." Katara said.

"You don't think Uncle will get on me for that, do you?" Thor whispered to Tyke.

"Let's hope not." Tyke replied.

Aang still chased Ozai and used earth-bending to move two pillars in front of Ozai, who recoiled and flew away. Aang sent a wave of water at Ozai, causing him to crash to the ground. As Ozai recovered and looked up, Aang burst through the pillar, he landed near. Ozai retreated backward and shot a stream of fire at Aang. Aang then dropped to the ground, narrowly missing Ozai who propelled himself away with fire from his feet. Aang rose and began following the fleeing Ozai again. Ozai landed on a pillar and launched a wide fire blast at Aang, who used earth-bending to move two large pillars to protect himself. Aang broke and let the pillars fall as Ozai flew away again.

Aang then unleashed multiple blasts of fire toward Ozai, who managed to dodge them. Ozai landed on the side of a pillar and launchered three similar fire blasts at an approaching Aang, who used air and water to disperse them. Aang fired a strong blast of air at Ozai, disintegrating the pillar he stood on, but he managed to get away. Aang continued to chase him as Ozai looked back, realizing Aang is catching up. Aang moved his arm in a circular motion, causing water to wrap itself around Ozai's leg and up to his outstretched arm, whipping him around, before slamming him on top of a pillar. Aang flew forward and earth-bent Ozai's hands and feet to the ground, trapping him. Helpless, Ozai watched fearfully as Aang hovered over him, his voice echoing with the fury of his predecessors. Captain Planet hugged Momo close as this was really intense.

"Fire Lord Ozai, you and your forefathers have devastated the balance of this world, and now you shall pay the ultimate price!" Aang glared to Ozai as he was under control of his past lives, as well as combined with all four Elements together for his final attac, but at the last second, he managed to regain control, coming out of the Avatar State, letting his attack die and floated to the ground, freeing Ozai then. "No, I'm not gonna end it like this." he then said softly.

Captain Planet soon sighed out of relief that Aang wouldn't end the fight with killing.

"Even with all the power in the world, you are still weak!" Ozai told Aang as he then moved to attack him who sensed it with the seismic sense he learned from Toph.

Aang then stamped down and lifted a foot up, dragging a pillar of Earth along with him, deflecting Ozai's attack and binding him inside the rock. He circled Ozai and proceeded to bind his other hand as Ozai attempted to attack again. He pulled the rocks down into the earth slightly, causing Ozai to kneel. Ozai attempted one final fire breath attack, but Aang used air-bending to stop and approach him and put one hand on Ozai's forehead, and one on his chest, while he watched in horror. Captain Planet knew exactly what Aang was doing.

"In the era before the Avatar, we bent not the elements but the energy within ourselves." The lion turtle told Aang in his head as he flashbacked to when he met him. He then placed his paw in a similar position to Aang's hands on Ozai, using its claws.

The claws begin to glow a green light as Aang's head arched back and blue energy shines out of his eyes and mouth into the sky. In present time, we see Ozai's terrified face as his eyes and mouth began to shine out red energy. Aang's, followed by Ozai's, bodies became consumed by the blue and red energies.

"To bend another's energy, your own spirit must be unbendable or you will be corrupted and destroyed." The lion turtle then told Aang as a warning.

Captain Planet and Momo watched and see of what would happen. Ozai's energy began to make its way to Aang's body, consuming the blue and replacing it with red energy.

Aang then looked down at his face as the energy reached his face and continued to cover the beams shining out his mouth and eyes. The red light began to take control and the blue light diminished. The red energy had taken over almost completely in Aang's body with just one eye left. The blue energy began to disappear, but at the last second, it blasted out of Aang's eyes, overwhelming the red energy in the process and proceeded to take over Ozai's own body. Aang had completely took over Ozai's energy and an intense beam of blue energy erupts into the sky. The beam disappeared and Ozai fell to the ground as Aang released him.

"Gosh." Captain Planet muttered to himself.

Momo huddled up against Captain Planet in comfort.

Ozai attempted to rise and attack, but fell back, exhausted and unable to bend. "What?" he asked, out of breath. "What did you do to me?"

"I took away your fire-bending," Aang replied. "You can't use it to hurt or threaten anyone else ever again." he then stepped forward and looked toward the sea as fire spread on the land below. He then breathed deeply and entered the Avatar State briefly, showing his control of the ability. He then began to bend the water from the ocean below to extinguish the fires.

"Amazing." Captain Planet said.

Aang then lowered the water back to its normal level, so Momo came back to rest on his shoulder.

"Are you alright?" Captain Planet asked.

"Yes, I think so," Aang replied. "That was pretty big, especially with energy-bending."

"I'll say." Captain Planet said.


	9. Chapter 9

The comet was shown to be flying away as Sokka, Toph, Sabrina, Cherry, Atticus, Mo, and Suki were seen leaving the airship they were on.

Sokka was being carried by Toph and Suki due to his broken leg. "You did it!" he then cheered to the young Avatar. "You should've seen yourself, it was amazing! You were all like--" he then pretended to be Aang fighting Ozai. "And the Fire Lord was all like--" he then pretended to be Ozai struggling and groaning.

"So did you, you know?" Suki asked as she pointed to an exhausted Ozai. "Finish the job?"

"I'm still alive." Ozai replied which made her back away.

"But he doesn't have his fire-bending, Aang took it away." Captain Planet assured Suki.

"It's true." Aang added.

"Wow!" Suki said in surprise. "Who taught you that?"

"A giant lion turtle." Aang replied.

"You have the craziest adventures when you disappear." Toph smiled to him.

"I think I know what ya mean." Cherry smirked, playfully winking toward Atticus.

"So he won't be a threat to anyone?" Mo asked, referring to Ozai.

"He shouldn't be." Aang replied.

"Well, look at you, buster," Sokka smirked. "Now that your fire-bending's gone I guess we should call you the Loser Lord."

"I am the Phoenix King!" Ozai weakly insisted before falling to the ground, unconscious.

"Oh, sorry," Toph smirked. "Didn't mean to offend you, Phoenix King of Getting His Butt Whooped."

"Yeah!" Suki soon added, a bit pathetically. "Or how about King of the... Guys Who... Don't Win?"

"Wow, and we thought Cherry was bad with nicknames." Sabrina said.

Everyone else then laughed while Cherry raised an eyebrow from Sabrina's smart remark.

"What? You know it's true." Sabrina told Cherry.

"Very funny, Smellman." Cherry replied.

The comet was soon leaving as the adventure group looked up to it.

"Well, we finally got to see Sozin's Comet." Cherry then shrugged.

"Yep." Mo nodded.

"So what happens next?" Thor asked.

"Thor? Where'd you come from?" Atticus asked. "Uh, but leave out the stuff about your parents."

"I was with Katara and Zuko," Thor replied. "I got to fight up against Azula with my thunder powers."

"Cool." Atticus smiled.

"Oh, you guys, it was so cool!" Thor beamed. "I wish you guys could've seen it."

"Yeah, same here, buddy," Atticus said before they fist-bumped. "We're glad that you and Tyke are okay though."

The group soon walked off to the Fire Nation Coronation Plaza.

"Oh, Uncle Planet." Mo beamed as she reunited with Captain Planet.

"Hey, Mo, good to see ya." Captain Planet smiled as he hugged her.

"So what does a giant lion turtle look like?" Mo asked him.

"I imagine it looks like a turtle mixed with a lion." Cherry smirked.

"Thank you, Cherry!" Mo glared.

"You asked." Cherry still smirked.

"Ugh!" Mo rolled her eyes.

"From what I saw, it mostly looks like a turtle, but has the face, paws, and tail similar to those of a lion." Captain Planet then told Mo.

"Cool." Mo smiled.

"You saw this with Aang?" Atticus asked.

"Somehow, yes, I did," Captain Planet replied. "I'd suspect that Gaia helped me, but I don't think she's around here."

"I don't think so either, but it sounds amazing." Mo said to him.

"So, uh, how are we going to get back home?" Patch asked.

Suddenly, Drell was shown, though he seemed different as he wasn't from the timeline they knew, but he still knew them somehow.

"Drell?!" The group asked.

"Kids...?" Drell asked. "You're not supposed to be born for another thousands of years."

"This must be a different timeline Drell." Sabrina said.

"Yes, I am," Drell replied. "Please, let me take you home."

"He must be Drell's twin if he's saying 'please'." Cherry remarked.

"Or I could change my mind and have you find your own way back." Drell said.

"NO! No, no, no, no!" The group replied.

"Now do you believe me?" Drell smirked.

"You are cruel sometimes!" Cherry complained. "Wait... So, if you're Drell from the past, how do you know us being from the future?"

"I have an Oracle," Drell replied. "I've known him for almost as long as I've known Skippy. He tells me everything... I just wish he could've told me that my vacation would've been ruined by a bunch of adventure brats from when we met Moana and Maui."

"Well, sometimes some people, even Oracles can't predict everything." Mo said.

"Not my Oracle," Drell smirked. "He knows everything. That's how I know everything to tell you guys your assignments in the future as my personal students like how Princess Celestia sees Twilight Sparkle."

"I thought you knew everything 'cuz you're Head of the Witch's Council, Uncle Drell?" Sabrina spoke up.

"...That too." Drell then said to make himself sound good.

"Alright, so then can you send us back?" Patch asked him.

"Yes, just come with me and say goodbye to your friends." Drell replied.

The adventure group soon walked over to say goodbye to Team Avatar.

"Well, this was nice and all, but we gotta go home." Thor said.

"It was nice meeting you all," Aang replied. "Especially you, Captain Planet."

"Hopefully we'll meet again in the future." Captain Planet smiled.

Aang smiled back hopefully from that.

"Take care and be nice to your sister." Atticus told Sokka.

"Yeah, be nice to your sister." Katara smirked to Sokka.

"That sounds familiar." Mo whispered to Atticus.

"Hmm... Yeah, it does now that I think about it." Atticus replied.

Drell tapped his foot a bit impatiently before the others soon came by after saying goodbye to Team Avatar. "Time traveling can be very dangerous," he then told them. "I don't know who sent you here, but I'll see you guys again in the future." He soon used his magic to send the group back to their own timeline.


	10. Chapter 10

The group soon blinked and looked all around as they were back to where they once were. "We're home!" They all then smiled to each other in happy relief.

"Home sweet home." Mo smiled.

The group all shared a group hug with each other.

"I did my best to help out Aang." Captain Planet smiled.

"I'm sure you did just fine, Uncle," Mo smiled back. "You'd make a wonderful father, I'm sure."

"Well, I feel like one sometimes with the Planeteers." Captain Planet replied.

"You're all back just in time." Drell said as he came over.

The group soon hugged him instantly.

"Oh! Hello." Drell said in surprise.

"It's so good to see you, Drell!" Cherry said before groaning, a bit woozily.

"Oh, cut that out," Drell rolled his eyes. "Get off of me. That tickles." he then laughed from the group hug.

Everyone soon saw some Element Benders arrive. Drell soon got comfortable with them as he brought out some snacks for them to enjoy their trip with.

"The Sozin's Comet... And we actually get to see it..." Cherry remarked. "Who would've thought?"

"The significant end of the Hundred Year War." Atticus added.

"Yeah, and we got to meet the Avatar and his friends." Patch smiled.

"Uh, yeah, that wasn't supposed to happen, but I'm glad ya did," Drell replied. "Might not happen again for another 100 years."

"Right," Sabrina said before seeing a group of Element Benders. "And I think we have company."

"Hm?" Drell glanced over.

"Um... Hey." Cherry spoke up to the group who was coming over.

"I guess we might have changed history a bit." Mo said.

"Didn't I tell you that time travel is dangerous?" Drell narrowed his eyes.

"Yeah, about hundreds of years ago." Cherry smirked.

"You guys are lucky that nothing has changed other than Element Benders being around." Drell said.

"So, we meet again." Sokka said.

"Yeah, looks like it," Cherry replied. "Though I'm not sure why or how that happened."

The others shrugged as they didn't know either.

"You can thank Gaia." Aang said.

"Gaia's here?" Mo gasped.

Eventually, the spirit of Mother Earth and Nature soon appeared with a smile. She looked to them all warmly before glancing at Drell.

"Wow, this looks like when Te Fiti saw Maui." Sokka commented from that.

The others had to agree from that.

Drell soon fell to Gaia's feet in a begging kind of way. "I am SO sorry for what I did when I was younger," he then told her. "I was just a stupid kid back then."

"Yes, you were." Gaia nodded.

"Uh, what are you talking about?" Cherry asked.

"Well, you know how I can't cast weather spells anymore?" Drell replied.

"Yeah, you said you broke a window with your ball when you were a boy in 1428." Atticus nodded.

"Well... It was Gaia's window, so as punishment, she and my mother took that ability away from me," Drell explained before whining like a child. "I said sorry, Gaia!"

"Real mature." Atticus deadpanned.

Gaia patted Drell on the head a bit.

"So, are you guys gonna be allies with us or something?" Cherry asked Team Avatar.

"I don't know," Toph shrugged. "I guess we'll find out. So, this is the future, huh?"

"Yes, this is our time," Thor smiled. "We'll help you adjust if you're gonna stay."

"Yeah." Tyke added with a pant.

"Well, I guess we have no reason to say no." Katara smiled.

"Wahoo!" Patch cheered.

Team Avatar laughed a bit to that. Drell soon gestured them all to sit down now. The group soon sat comfortably as they watched the comet pass by together as Mo leaned on Atticus's shoulder. Atticus smiled as he enjoyed watching the comet pass as he held Mo's hand. Thor smiled as he gave Cherry an extra blanket just to be nice. Cherry gave a small smile back in thanks as they watched the comet.

"It's so beautiful." Gaia smiled as she watched with them.

"Yes, it is." Katara agreed.

It was a wonderful night for them all as they enjoyed the centennial celebration that was known as Sozin's Comet.

After a while, it was over. 

"Drell, that was really amazing," Cherry said. "I can't believe we got to witness that."

"Consider it your reward for doing so great in Charm School." Drell replied.

"Well, thanks." Atticus said.

They soon went to get going back home.

"So, uh, where do we stay?" Toph asked.

"For the time we have now, you can stay with me on Hope Island." Gaia suggested.

"Cool." Katara smiled.

"I'll be sure to look into adventures with Team Avatar with you guys when I can." Drell told the adventure group.

"Yes, sir!" The group replied from that.

"Alright, now let's get you guys home," Drell then said. "It's late now." 

"Yes, sir." The group repeated.

"At ease!" Drell told them with his own salute.

The group soon collected their snacks and pillows and blankets to get going as the Sozin Comet was gone again for another 100 years. Everyone soon went to their homes to get some rest. Gaia soon brought Team Avatar to Hope Island and they seemed to really like it so far. It seemed now though that they would have adventures with the adventure group again sometime, but who knew when that would be?

The End


End file.
